


I Had 10 Years

by Krzykiki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzykiki/pseuds/Krzykiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun had 10 years to complete all his goals and dreams before he had to show it off at the High School Reunion. Baekhyun has completed none and 10 years are up.<br/>Note: This Story Will Be  8 Chap Long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the AFF User...Here is the link: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/961489/i-had-10-years-hunhan-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-baeksoo-layhan-krishan

**_Gajok High School of the Performing Arts_ **

**_Class of 2005 Reunion Committee_ **

**_Cordially invites you to celebrate with all the familiar faces that you have missed over the past decade._ **

**_Come and Join us as we renew friendship, reminisce about the days gone by and share in life experiences both past and present!!_ **

**_The Reunion will be done in a Cruise of 3 days and 2 nights that will take you from Jeju Island._ **

**_Item Needed: ID card and an additional 111308.99 won if bringing a guest or lover._ **

**_Friday, August 20, 2015_ **

**_Princess Cruise of South Korea_ **

**_Port of Busan at 11:30 am._ **

****

                “I am not going,” Baekhyun declared in a firm tone as he slapped the white and black invitation away from him, letting it slide against the table towards his best friend who seemed more focused on what was written on the phone instead of his best friend’s misery. “Luhan…” Baekhyun hissed lightly, trying to get the attention of his best friend before huffing loudly, noticing his effort was once again ignored. Silence fell upon the both of them and Baekhyun couldn’t help but drop his head on the cold table counter, burying his face deep into his arms as he shuts his eyes tight.

                Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure if Luhan ever pulled away from his phone and he wasn’t sure if Luhan cared enough to peek at him or question him, but once he heard some ruffling and shuffling, he knew Luhan was up to something. “Hey! I got the same invite!” Luhan finally said once the shuffling disappeared. “I am actually excited about this…why aren’t you?” Luhan asked lightly, placing his phone beside Baekhyun’s head before taking Baekhyun’s thin shoulder in his hand, shaking the small boy out of the position he was in. “Isn’t this something you’ve been looking forward to? Isn’t this something everyone who’s successful is looking forward to?”

                Keeping his position in place with someone pushing and shaking him was hard. Harder than he thought possible. But he kept it and he only dug his face deeper into his arms once Luhan lets go of him to ask him one hundred and one questions about the whole ordeal. But after he felt that Luhan has lowered the invite down onto the table and once he heard Luhan jump off his seat, Baekhyun lifted his head up with narrow eyes and pucker lips. “That’s the thing Luhan, I am not successful. People only want to go to a High School Reunion for one thing and one thing only, it’s only to display and show off how famous and rich they became as well as show off their hot piece of ass they drill into. I don’t have any of that, Luhan. I have no purpose of going.”

                Luhan blinked sluggishly, hearing out his best friend before picking up the invite once more but not to reread it but to look down at the design with a small smile. Once he finish analyzing it, Luhan giggle lightly and wave the invite in Baekhyun’s face as he said in a childish tone, “But they cordially invited you. That’s so honorable!”

                “Didn’t they say the same to you?” Baekhyun recounted, groaning loudly as he placed his hand underneath his chin, eyeing the small blonde carefully before continuing. “Let’s be real that committee probably doesn’t’t even exist and it was the school that planned everything and they probably made 100 copies of the same invitation but send it to different people who don’t talk to each other since High School. So they believe it’s one of a kind and they are sadly mistake. Besides Luhan, who the fuck cares?”

                “I do...” Luhan huffed as he pulls away from Baekhyun, noticing his antic wasn’t going well with Baekhyun. Usually Baekhyun would have smacked his hand away but it seem like Baekhyun was truly bugged about the whole ordeal. It made no sense to Luhan, not one bit, but he kept his smile on as he lowers the invite back onto the table and in easy reach of his best friend. “But no, seriously, I don’t understand what the big deal is. I know the reason why people generally go to High School Reunion but it’s not something you should worry about. You are famous and you are rich…not so much in love…or taken, but who the fuck cares? 2 out 3 isn’t so bad.”

                Byun Baekhyun had always been a passionate person. Byun Baekhyun had always been a driven person. At a young age, Baekhyun already knew what he wanted to be and he already knew the proper steps to take to get where he wanted to be. He wanted to be an Idol. That something most Korean boys dreamt of being at his age, so once Baekhyun told his mother and brother about the idea, it wasn’t surprising to Baekhyun that they busted out laughing at the younger boy. But despite it all, Baekhyun did everything he could to reach his dream. He audition for multiple Entertainments and without much shock, Baekhyun made it into two, what was shocking was when his parent denied him access and told him he must attend High School.

                Okay that was a bump along the road but Baekhyun did it. He attended High School though he made sure it was one of the best High School for performing arts students, Gajok High School. Overall his High School experiences wasn’t bad. The school did focus on academic but most of the classes were made to help to the artistic student reach their fullest potential. The school made Baekhyun reach his highest potential. But there was only so much his High School experiences could do him because right after he finished High School, he try to reapply for the Entertainments only to be told auditions were closed and the season was done. After dwelling over the fact that nothing was going his way, he decided to change his path but not his goal, finding another way to reach his goal in being an Idol, so he applied to an Art College and majored in Music Theory. After graduating college, he auditioned once again and applied to every Entertainment company for any position available.

It took **3 audition rejections** , **2 wait listing** , and **4 job rejections** for Baekhyun to realize that his dream wasn’t the easiest to reach no matter how hard he tried.

                “You’re a lyricist, Baekhyun. You make people famous,” Luhan reminded him as he shuffled around the area he stood before sitting down on the table, placing his legs on the chair he once sat in and leaned to the side, edging closer to Baekhyun with wide doe eyes. “I don’t care what the Music Company does with the Idol’s look and mannerism. People come to listen to their music,” Luhan raise his index finger up and points at his own ears before leaning in closer to the brunette. “You write their music. You are the reason they are in the music charts. You write down your feelings and your experience. You make a random tone. You tell them how you want the song to be sung. You are the reason they are known. How the hell is that not amazing?”

                “Because they listen to my music but they only like my songs because it’s sung by the Idols they like. Let’s be honest, if I wrote a song to an unknown Indies Rock Group, no one will like the song and no one will buy the song. They only like it because it’s coming out of Chen’s mouth,” Baekhyun argued as he stared up at Luhan, glare still intact and lips still puckered out in frustration. Luhan was not helping.

                Luhan continues to stare down at Baekhyun silently, listening to everything the boy could say to him before shaking his head lightly, not understand how Baekhyun could bring his amazing status down. Yeah, Luhan understands that it wasn’t something Baekhyun wanted to be. He knew Baekhyun wanted to be in the center of the stage in front of millions, but Luhan felt that being behind the scene was just as great. At the end of the day when people talk highly about Jongdae’s new tracks, he felt like Baekhyun should be proud and happy about it, it was his work after all.

“Look, you are making being your best friend really hard,” Luhan warned Baekhyun as he motions for Baekhyun to settle down with his hand. “All I’m saying is that you, Baekhyun, you are famous. Maybe not in your point of view. But in mine, you are famous and you are rich. I am a struggling model and you are a successful lyricist that creates the latest hits for the top notch idols and make new rookie groups the best male or female group in Korea. You should be proud. You should be displaying that in the Reunion. I bet everyone would be envious of you.”

                “They can’t be envious if I am not perfect!”

                “No one is perfect, Baekhyun,” Luhan reminded him in a tired tone. This debate was going on for too long. “You are rich. You are famous. That’s it. End of discussion. You are I are going to this thing because I’d rather go there and be talked about but still enjoy a free Cruise, than not going, not getting a free cruise, and being talked about and probably lied about,” Luhan huffed loudly before jumping off the table, running his hand over the area he sat on, removing any dust from it before turning to Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow. “Are we done here?”

                “I don’t have a boyfriend or a lover, Luhan…” Baekhyun whispers as he slouches down on his seat with dull eyes.

                “Like I said two out of three isn’t bad.”

                “But that’s something everyone has at this point, Luhan. Or at least some people are going to bring dates, even if it’s not their true love. Most likely they are going to lie about it,” Baekhyun cried out, bringing his hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it a couple of times before tugging it in frustration. “I honestly thought I could complete all my goal within those 10 years but Luhan, if I was going to fuck up somewhere in my plan, no matter what, I thought I was going to end up with someone. It’s something I wanted the most out of all three and I don’t have it. I don’t have a fucking boyfriend and I don’t understand why. I am good looking. I am talented. I am smart…I just don’t get it…and I don’t want to go unless I have someone in my arms…”

                “No one cares if you are taken or not. Better for you actually, they can fight to get your number or something,” Luhan shrugged as he extended his hand out to pick up his abandoned cell phone. “Or you could find someone to be your date, if it bugs you that much. Be like those people you mention. Find someone and ask them to do you a favor and be your boyfriend.

                “I am not that desperate, Luhan!” Baekhyun screamed as his facial features took a form of disgust at the thought of even pretending to be in love with someone he’s worked long hours with. “My co-workers and friends suck ass, Luhan, and you know it. You remind me every time you see them.”

                “Then you have no problem going.”

✦

                “So is it a normal thing for you to look at your old High School year book when you’re creating my next hit?” Jongdae asked as he took a seat on the edge of the table Baekhyun was working on, or should he say, using for his reminiscing. Baekhyun pouted slightly as he raised his head up to meet Jongdae’s teasing bright brown eyes. He looked real good. Jongdae chuckled at Baekhyun’s expression, he looked too cute, and maybe that’s why Jongdae decided to lean over and remove a wisp of Baekhyun’s bangs out of his face in attempt to get a better look at the kick puppy look he had sporting. “Hey, Baekhyun.”

                “Hi Jongdae,” Baekhyun responded back with a bright smile. Despite popular belief Baekhyun does not like Jongdae in any romantic way and from what Baekhyun knows, the same goes for Jongdae. They have a good friendship going on and for once, Luhan approved of this friendship. Jongdae brought this sort of spark and excitement that Baekhyun’s life lacked, not that he would admit it out loud, and not to mention any loss of self-esteem Baekhyun had was soon earned back once befriending the cheeky Idol. “No…It’s not how I write. I’ve just been distracted.”

                “So I see,” Jongdae said with a nod. “Is this going to help you create your latest song?” Jongdae asked with his head tilted to the side, picking up Baekhyun’s old year book despite the protest the older boy gave out. It didn’t matter how much Baekhyun struggled and yelled back because something Jongdae was, that Baekhyun wasn’t, was annoying. If he truly wanted to annoy Baekhyun, he would do it, and if it means grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and twisting it around as he read through some of the headlines of his old year book, he would do just that. “Fuck! How old is this shit?” Jongdae finally said as he flung the book back onto the table Baekhyun was using and due to luck, Baekhyun finally escapes Jongdae’s hold and grab onto the year book before it hit the ground. “What is so interesting about that book?”

                Baekhyun sighed loudly as he walks over to his seat once again and flop back down on it, book still in hand and Jongdae still hovering over him with a confuse look on his face yet a teasing glow in his brown eyes. “It’s a long story…” Baekhyun mumbled lightly and for a second he felt like Jongdae was going to leave him alone but that idea was completely squashed once he felt a hand on his back rubbing him harshly, urging him to continue. So he did. “I have a High School Reunion in three days and…I was just looking over some of the things in High School. Like…people…and old relationships,” Baekhyun answer lamely. Now that he thought about it, everything he was doing to prepare for this nightmare was lame.

It was even sad to admit, Baekhyun didn’t sleep the night before thinking over everything he discussed with Luhan.

                “Oh…I see,” Jongdae said after a while. He expected Baekhyun to speak some more, mention some things he remembers or learned as he went through the year book but he didn’t. Baekhyun just flipped open the book once again and flipped through pages silently, not really reading or looking through the word, not sure if he wanted to look lamer in front of Jongdae. “So…” Jongdae spoke out once he notice Baekhyun wasn’t going to speak unless spoken to and from that moment on, Jongdae knew this was a serious matter ~~to~~ for the smaller brunette. Baekhyun was always fun and talkative, sometimes the boy even talks too much that Jongdae had to ditch him or remind him to do his work. “What you learn or remember? Oh!” Jongdae exclaimed as he clapped his hand together loudly. “What was yearbook quotes? Do you have a nickname they called you? Can I see your year book picture?”

                “None of your business. I don’t remember. No,” Baekhyun responded smoothly, shutting the yearbook once again as he smiled up at Jongdae and maybe the smile triggered something or maybe it was the flat out rejection but next thing Baekhyun knew, he was yanked out of his chair once again and slammed against wall behind him harshly. “Ah! Jongdae, let go!” Baekhyun screamed as he struggled, trying to push off Jongdae, but failed as Jongdae pressed his back against Baekhyun, keeping him planted onto the wall as he skimmed through the book for any name that sound familiar.

                “Oh! I see Luhan. I didn’t know you went to the same high school as him. That’s cool,” Jongdae said easily, angling his body in a position where he could apply much more strength to his back causing Baekhyun to moan not only in discomfort but pain. “Luhan Xiao…Mistake is the best way to get success in life…That’s very true but very generic…I thought Luhan would create something better. Nickname…Class Muse. Oh! That’s so cool. Because isn’t he like your Muse? You use his life for your music?”

                “I use mine too,” Baekhyun shrieked out.

                “Yeah but you use Luhan to write about love and fun nights. You use your life to write break up song and depressing shit that make many people shed a couple of tears. It’s gold, don’t get me wrong. But Kpop fans tend to like ‘Feel Good’ music and that’s Luhan-inspired music,” Jongdae explained, though he was struggling to finish the statement due to Baekhyun pushing against the wall. Jongdae flipped through a couple of pages and then he grinned brightly at the image his eyes took in, “Wow. You look so dorky.”

                “Yah!” Baekhyun screamed as he placed both hand flat against the wall, pushing himself off the wall before slipping out of the trap he was stuck in. Jongdae stumble slightly but regains his composure just in time to dodge Baekhyun’s attempt to steal the yearbook back. “That’s my fucking book, Chen!” Chen. Chen was Jongdae’s stage name but not Baekhyun’s favorite name, he doesn’t’t use it unless he was speaking about Jongdae to someone or when he was truly pissed at the cheeky brunette.

                “Relax, Baek,” Jongdae said in between laughter. Baek. Baek was a name Jongdae used once addressed by his stage name, many people called Baekhyun by Baek so when hearing it from someone else Baekhyun can’t help but roll his eyes but if said by Jongdae, he can’t help but puff his cheek and stay silent. Jongdae smirked as he took a couple of steps back and look down at the book eyeing the image a bit before raising his head and displaying Baekhyun his famous megawatt smile. “You were so cute, Baekhyun. You were the class Idol….Impressive”

                “Thanks…”

                “Though I think you were an idiot in High School.”

                “I was…”

                “Honestly…your quote is…The person I love now is the person I will love forever…”

                “I was talking about myself,” Baekhyun explained, motioning to himself with a nervous smile. It didn’t matter how serious Baekhyun looked and how firm his tone was somehow Jongdae knew the truth. Somehow Jongdae knew Baekhyun was being a horrible liar and he couldn’t help but bite down his lips roughly as Jongdae gave him a knowing look, a cocky look. “It was about…”

                “An ex maybe?” Jongdae asked. Well he asked but Baekhyun was pretty sure that it was only to make Baekhyun less nervous and actually speak the truth. Which wasn’t going to happen. Baekhyun was a determined person and if he wasn’t going to spill something, he wasn’t going to do it, not even to Jongdae. “Aw! Common!” Jongdae screamed loudly, jumping up and down in frustration once he spotted Baekhyun narrowing his puppy like eyes and cross his arms tight over his chest. “What’s his name?” Jongdae asked as he flip through the book quickly, looking at every image before picking a random page in the book and showing it off to Baekhyun, placing his finger randomly at a face. “It was him?! Isn’t it? Bet you, you dump his ass right after you ditch that hellhole? Was he lame? Was he untalented? Was he a sex addict? Recovering sex addict? Bad in bed? Small cock!?”

                “Stop it!” Baekhyun screamed over Jongdae’s voice, which was a struggle, and yank the book right out of Jongdae’s hand before flinging the book recklessly behind him, not caring where it lands as long as it was far away from him and Jongdae. “I don’t want to discuss this anymore. Now if you are here to find out an update of your goddamn song here it is: I did not add anything to what you saw last time. I couldn’t think of anything besides I have better things to worry about!”

                “So you’re telling me your High School Reunion is more important than your job?”

                “Yes!” No. Not really. But it wasn’t like he truly liked the job he had, so he had the right to act immaturely and push song writing to a later date. His deadline wasn’t even near yet and Jongdae could wait. His comeback wasn’t even near yet, so he didn’t understand why he was being so annoying about it.

                “Wow, Baekhyun. You really are an idiot,” Jongdae said, rolling his eyes as he watch Baekhyun stick out his tongue childishly before marching back to his seat and sitting back down, glare still glued onto his face. “And a Drama Queen,” Jongdae supplied before going back to Baekhyun, ignoring the cold shoulder as Baekhyun push his rolly chair away from the Idol. “Are you seriously mad at me?” Jongdae asked as he leaned over to talk to Baekhyun despite the other lack of interest in him. “Baekhyun?”

                “Yes,” Baekhyun answered back.

                “You can’t be serious?!” Jongdae looked appalled at Baekhyun’s answer but that did not cause Baekhyun to change it, instead he decided to block the image of Jongdae’s face by closing his eyes and playfully sticking out his tongue. “Real fucking mature,” Jongdae cussed under his breath as he stared at the beauty underneath him before turning his back toward him, crossing his arms as he look at the door he came in through. “I can be a bitch too. Watch me not talk to you.”

                “Fine by me,” Baekhyun responded back just as harshly.

                It wasn’t fine by him. After a while of silence, Baekhyun mind starter to wander. It normally did so Baekhyun never fret too much about it but this time, his mind wonder to the topic of his distress and that was the Reunion. Baekhyun will admit he was over thinking everything and he was being a bit of Drama Queen, but it’s something that he can’t help. Too much was happening too quick. Plus the Reunion meant more to him than just seeing old friend and talking about the good old days in High School where they did large amount of talent show and skipped a large amount of academic classes. The reunion meant seeing not just friendly faces but faces one tries to forget and even if those faces weren’t’t really forgotten, one doesn’t’t want to be around that person in the same kind of environment. It was too much. Plus growing up, Baekhyun spoke highly of his future so he was scared to approach everyone who might be more successful than him, only to laugh at or be talked about in secret. And lastly, Baekhyun didn’t want to be reminded about everything he wanted and didn’t have…a boyfriend…his dream job…It was just all too mu-

                “Your single,” Jongdae whispered disrupted the silence and Baekhyun couldn’t help but thank the Lord. His mind was getting too depressing. Though he wished Jongdae would have said something different or at least rephrase the truth nicely.

                “Yeah…” Baekhyun whispered back.

                “So are you going alone?” Jongdae asked turning his body around to face Baekhyun who was now staring back at Jongdae with big eyes, bottom lips trap underneath the hold of Baekhyun’stop teeth.

                “Yeah…”

                “Wow…” Jongdae whisper again, laughing breathlessly as he raised his hand up to thread his fingers through his dark locks, pushing his hair back before placing his hand back down onto the table. “That’s ballsy,” Jongdae praised as his face lit up, but immediately sobered up at Baekhyun’s pitiful look on his face. “You don’t want to go alone, do you?” Baekhyun shook his head silently, eyes dropping down to Jongdae’s lap before sighing softly.

                “Times like this…I wish I wasn’t a ‘Hit it and Ditch it’ man,” Baekhyun confessed.

                “You don’t really hit it…you kind of like…take it,” Jongdae replied back in a playful manner which only caused Baekhyun to smile brightly at his friend’s joke before smacking Jongdae’s leg. The hit hurt more than it looked but Jongdae bite down a yelp of pain. “Why don’t you ask someone to pretend to be your boyfriend or call one of your ‘Hit it and Ditch it’?”

                “Because no one would do a favor to someone who kicks them out the next day regardless of their actual state,” Baekhyun answered back truthfully. He wasn’t going to lie. As long as he didn’t do the walk of shame, he didn’t care much about it, so if that meant throwing someone out in their boxers then Baekhyun would do it. Baekhyun has done it. “Plus…I texted and called a couple of co-worker. Talked to a couple when I came here. Many of them are taken and in happy relationships. Others are not my type and never will be,” Baekhyun looked up with a pout. “There was one guy…I wanted to go with…but he was so boring. But I thought as long as he stands there and look pretty, it’s fine. But he can’t go due to prior commitment.”

                “Have you ever thought in asking me?” Jongdae asked with a cocky smile. Baekhyun blinked rapidly before gasping lightly. Why haven’the thought of Jongdae? Jongdae was perfect. Maybe not a perfect human being, he wasn’t Baekhyun’s type, but Jongdae was very known and famous, so many would be envious of Baekhyun. Jongdae and him had natural chemistry, so it wouldn’t be awkward at all, many had seen them flirt so no one would question it. Plus…he…he…would know…that they were somewhat real. He would be jealous of Jongdae and him. He would. “When was it?”

                “Friday at 11:30 am,” Baekhyun answer quickly, pushing his chair closer to Jongdae until his elbow rest on Jongdae’s thin legs. “Can you do it?”

                “11: 30 am? What the hell? Aren’t reunions like…a night dance? Shouldn’t it be at 11:30 pm?”

                “It’s a cruise. Gajok is hosting their reunion in a cruise. I think the cruise is called the Princess Cruise which goes from Busan to Jeju Island. It’s a 3 days, 2 nights deal. I will pay for you…if you want because you are doing me this favor,” Baekhyun grinned brightly as he jump off his seat, not wanting for Jongdae’s answer before wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s neck, digging his nose against his hair as he laughed brightly. But that bright laugh soon ended once Jongdae spoke once again…

                “I can’t…”

                Baekhyun pulled away quickly, eyes widen and jaw slack as he screamed out loudly. “Why the fuck not?!”

                “I have a performances on Saturday. I can’t miss it…Kyungsoo Do was supposed to perform but for some odd reason, he cancel and they gave me the gig. I can’t ditch this gig. I am sorry Baekhyun…” Baekhyun stared at Jongdae for a good minute before nodding his head slowly, his top teeth digging into his bottom lips in attempt to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He didn’t care about how things were. He was fine being single. He was fine being a lyricist. He was used to people talking shit. He was use to not one up-ing the guy he truly wanted to beat. He was fine being people’s fuck buddy. He was fine with how things were. Fuck you, Kyungsoo Do. “Have you thought about asking other Idols?”

                “They’re going to say no…” They aren’t rude or mean to Baekhyun, but they had better things to do than pity Baekhyun and do him a favors. Plus Baekhyun wasn’t close with many Idol, he might attend a couple of parties and drink a couple of their champagnes but they weren’t’t close enough for Baekhyun to ask them for help. Plus Baekhyun was too prideful to ask them. “Plus, I don’t want to go with them.”

                “So I guess you are going to be a Single Pringle,” Jongdae mumbled as he flop back down onto his seat on the table as he watch Baekhyun quietly make his way to his abandon year book. Baekhyun picked up the book silently and flip the book around, seeing the book landed open and a selected page and once he saw the page, Baekhyun couldn’t help but slam the book and look straight into Jongdae’s eyes.

                “No. I am not. That’s not going to happen,” Baekhyun said loudly, marching over to his book bag that hang on the coat rank and shoved the year book inside before marching over back to the desk Jongdae was sitting at so he could pick up his phone that sat silently through the whole conversation. “I am not going there single,” Baekhyun said firmly before pointing his index finger, with the hand his phone was held in, at Jongdae with a determined face. Byun Baekhyun was a passionate person. Byun Baekhyun was a determined person. He was missing one factor to complete his three out of three fraction and if the only thing that was stopping him was a date, he will goddamn find a perfect one. “I am going to find that motherfucker. I am going to find a good looking smart one. I have four days, I can do this. I will go to every café in Korea and I will go to every Bar in Korea and fuck it, I will go on speed dating if I have to because I won’t go there single! No! I will not. I won’t allow myself to do it!”

                Baekhyun was ranting. Baekhyun was speeding. And it was obvious to Jongdae that Baekhyun wanted out of this room, so he could start his hunt and Jongdae honestly thought it was possible for Baekhyun to find one. Baekhyun was a beauty but Jongdae felt that before Baekhyun even finds his target he was going to have a meltdown. If he wasn’t already. And maybe that was the reason behind Jongdae pushing himself off the table to grab onto Baekhyun’s arm preventing him from slipping on his book bag.

                “What?” Baekhyun whispered with wide eyes and annoyed tone.

                “I have an idea…”

✦ 

**E.X.O. Escort Company**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Business Owner**

**(010) XXX-XXXX**

**Website:** [ **www.exoescortcompany.com** ](http://www.exoescortcompany.com)

                Once Jongdae slip the business card into Baekhyun’s slim hand, Baekhyun couldn’t help but tease the cheeky Idol. Really? An escort company? Did Jongdae really had to pay someone to spend time with him? It was actually very funny and he made it quite obvious that he finds the whole ordeal funny. But his laughter soon came to an end once Jongdae reminded him, Baekhyun was going to use it next. Baekhyun denied it. He told him he wasn’t that desperate and he wasn’t Jongdae who needed to pay people to make them hang out with him. Which Jongdae ended clearing up by stating that at times for certain function and parties he needed a date and he wasn’t always taken and never really had time to find one. So the company offered him the card. Baekhyun still found it funny but didn’t laugh this time, scared that Jongdae would mention how pathetic Baekhyun looked and how obvious Baekhyun wanted to test out the escort company. But before anything could go any further, Jongdae’s manger found his missing Idol and stole Jongdae away from Baekhyun and with a pat in the head, the cheeky Idol was gone leaving Baekhyun alone with a business card and wide eyes.

                When Baekhyun returned back home, he spotted Luhan looking through a new magazine with a bored face, uninterested and not entertained. But once he heard the door click, Luhan couldn’t help but raise his head up with a sly smirk on his face and the smirk only deepened as he watched Baekhyun drop his book bag onto the couch far from Luhan and slip the business card he was looking at in the bus into his back pocket. Once safely hidden and far away from Luhan’s slippery fingers, Baekhyun addresses his orange haired friend, “Don’t you have an apartment to go to…like ever?”

                “I do,” Luhan answered back. “But I prefer being here. It’s much nicer than my place. Plus you don’t have an annoying dog trying to lick your feet. I like your couch too, it comfortable.”

                “The dog is your fault,” Baekhyun replied back as he removed his leather jacket and dropped it beside his book bag with a bright smile. He was still kind of nervous and annoyed with the whole ordeal with Luhan forcing him to attend but he knew acting like a bitch toward his best friend will do nothing for him. If anything it would just make the whole experience worse.

                “Because it’s my fault my ex bought me an annoying dog?” Luhan asked in shock.

                “No, but it was your fault for telling him you wanted a dog.”

                “Dogs are cute animal.”         

                “But too much to handle, Luhan. I told you it was. Plus I also warned you about that guy you dated. Anyone could obviously see he was so into you it was fucking creepy. I think he was borderline stalker. It was obvious that he would buy it for you at the slight mention of it,” Baekhyun said as he walked over to the lazy orange head, Luhan shrugged his shoulder before lowering his head down to read to magazine once again. Uninterested. “What you reading?”

                “Magazine...”

                “You made the cover?” Baekhyun asked hopefully.

                “Almost,” Luhan grinned brightly before holding up three fingers with his right hand. “I was in page 3. I think it’s an upgrade. Honestly I am proud of myself for being in so many magazine and finally getting into a clothing label. I am just hoping for me to get my first cat walk call. I think I can walk it perfectly,” Luhan said before winking playfully at Baekhyun who rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. “So how is boyfriend hunting? Jongdae called me and told me you had melt down.”

                “I did not.”

                “You so did,” Luhan confirmed before smirking up at Baekhyun. “Your messed up eyeliner tells a story that your lips aren’t’t saying. But that’s fine by me. It’s your problem, not mine.”

                Baekhyun huffed loudly before running his hand down his thighs, reminding himself of the card inside his pocket. The need to call became stronger by the second and it only worsened with Luhan’s teasing. “How about you?” Baekhyun asked in a curious tone. “You’re single too…”

                “But I have good looking friends who owe me favors…” Luhan replied quickly. Almost too quickly and for a second, Baekhyun thought something was off and he wanted to call the cocky son of a bitch out but he paused once he see Luhan smirk once again before looking down at his magazine, waving his hand off dismissively. Not wanting to continue the conversation and that was fine by him. He had prior commitment anyways.

                “Do you know where my laptop is?” Baekhyun asked as he stepped away from Luhan to walk around his living room and dining area in search of his gray laptop that he was pretty sure he saw Luhan using a couple of days ago. Baekhyun doesn’t usually use his laptop unless it was to compose beats and that was rare due to the fact that Baekhyun uses the company’s computer, they had upgrades and were really updated. Unlike Baekhyun.

                “Kitchen Island.”

                “Thank you!” Baekhyun screamed once he ran pass Luhan to head over to the kitchen in attempt to locate his missing laptop.

                “No problem, Drama Queen,” Luhan mumbled as he flipped the next page of his magazine, still uninterested and still not entertained.

✦ 

                “E.X.O. Escort Company. You are talking to Kim Joonmyeon or Suho. Whatever you prefer. Who might this be and how can I help you tonight?” The man had a soothing voice that much was clear.  Oddly enough, despite it being an obvious male voice, the voice sounded motherly and caring, concerned even. It caused a bit of the Baekhyun’s nerves to settle down enough for him to clear his throat, indicating to the owner of the voice that he was there. Just not speaking. “Hello?” The voice called out after a few seconds of silence and normally, anyone would have hanged up after a while of only hearing someone’s breathing. Baekhyun would have. But the owner didn’t, he actually just waited patiently before speaking up once again in the same tone. “Are you nervous to talk to me? I’m not a bad guy. I’m actually a very nice guy and I’m not a…slimy shady guy. But for you to believe that, you need to talk to me. Can you talk to me?”

                “Yes…” Baekhyun responded after a while, his voice shaky but clear,

                “Oh Hello!” He sounded chirper. “My name is Joonmyeon Kim,” the voice repeated, Joonmyeon, repeated. His voice was lighter yet still friendly and for some reason, Baekhyun couldn’t help but lower his head as he felt his cheeks heat up as if he was blushing. Oh God. “Now, I don’t tend to get calls much especially from my business phone. But here we are. So are you planning on using the company? Are you new to all this.”

                “Yes…” Baekhyun repeated.

                “Oh, that’s fine. We are a good company….Uhhh….what is your name if you don’t mind me asking?” Joonmyeon chuckled brightly as he notice he never got Baekhyun’s name and it was a nice laugh.

                “Baekhyun.”

                “Well Baekhyun, we are a good company that only hires the best of Escorts. I know the title is so raunchy and dirty and gives off bad images but there was no other way to describe the company. We set people up together to play pretend with each other for pay. We will set you up right and we don’t just randomly throw people to others. Normally when you are requesting an Escort you apply online, filling up the application for an Escort. After that, you will meet up with our business adviser who will display your options based on your application. So let say you prefer someone who is tall and is over 5’9. We will eliminate every short guy in our company and display you only the tall 5’9 and above males or females. We have over 55 escorts in this company, so we are capable of finding someone that matches the profile you want for whatever the occasion. After you pick your choice, the adviser will contact that escort so you can meet him or her days before the actual event, so you can get a feel for him or her. Before going to event. If you wish to switch, we will still hold your other options until the event passes. How does that sound?”

                “That sounds good,” Baekhyun said after Joonmyeon finish his whole explanation. Everything sound very good. Maybe that’s why Jongdae recommended it. Maybe that’s why the company has been used by Jongdae. It seem easy and clean. Plus Joonmyeon was hella convincing with his voice. “I am having a High School Reunion.”

                “Oh! That’s a classic. We have a lot of escorts that has experienced going to Reunion events. When is yours?”

                “Friday,” Baekhyun answered brightly before dropping his smile. “Is this too short of a notice?”

                The silence rang louder than Baekhyun thought possible but after a while of silence in the other line, Baekhyun couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief once he heard Joonmyeon’s light laughter on the other line causing Baekhyun to let himself fall back on his comfortable bed, laptop sitting beside him open to the actual website. Eyes glue to the bright yellow tab that read ‘Application’.

                “It is pretty short notice. People tend to request for an Escort a week a head so we could spread out the appointment dates nicely. But…” Joonmyeon clear his throat once again before addressing Baekhyun in a stern tone. “I can do your…application. Usually it’s other advisers…but since you directly called me…I feel like I have to for some odd reason. Beside I would love to go back into the field. I use to do it a lot when the company first started. So why not? If you do the application tonight. I can look through it tomorrow morning and set a meeting with you tomorrow night. We can catch dinner together. Then from what you see, you can pick your option and meet him the next day on Thursday. Then on Friday, you’d be good to go.”

                “That’ll be awesome,” Baekhyun cheered happily before silencing down. “It’s a cruise. The reunion isn’t just a party. It’s a 3 days and 2 night thing. Is that okay? It’s not against any law or rule. I promise I won’t steal them. I just need him for one night.”

                “A cruise?” Joonmyeon repeated in confusion before breaking into an even brighter laugh before answering Baekhyun on the phone. “That’s fine. As long as you pay the Escort and my half, which we will discuss tomorrow at dinner, then you will be fine. The cruise just means your number of men decreases because they might not work on those certain days and they might have prior commitment to another person. But we will see tomorrow. This is my mobile. So text me what time and where we’ll be having dinner. I will meet you there with the results.”

                “Thank you…” Baekhyun whisper softly.

                “Good bye Baekhyun,” Joonmyeon said before ending the call and leaving Baekhyun in silence, eyes glued to the dim light of his laptop and for a spit second, Baekhyun was about to chicken out and not apply at all. But he has already started. He already made plans with Joonmyeon and the man was basically doing him a favor, so why the fuck not. Which was the reason why Baekhyun leaned in to his computer to click the application to start filling out the required information for his date.

Boy ( ) or Girl ( )

✦

 


	2. The Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun signed up for an Escort though things never work his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AFF User: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/961489/i-had-10-years-hunhan-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-baeksoo-layhan-krishan

**To: Mr. Kim (Escort)**

**Hi, this is Baekhyun. You told me to message you once I was ready for dinner.**

**Well I am now. I am going to Joa Restaurant. It** **’** **s about 10 minutes away from me.**

**Can you meet me there?**

                Baekhyun licked his lips nervously as he eyed his phone with an anxious look on his face, his finger fiddling with the small Pororo cell phone charm that he had for a while now. The more Baekhyun thought about it the more he realize his phone choice is based on the ability of the charm clicking on securely, it was kind of silly but reassuring. Baekhyun loved the small charm and it settle his nerves more than he would like to admit, it does the job of a friend without the hassle of one. Like now! Baekhyun was nervous and jittery as he stared at his phone and he was in the worse place to be, the bus, to display his nervous feeling but the small charm kept him calm, the small charm distracted him enough for Baekhyun to miss the light jiggle of his own phone. If it wasn’t for his co-worker nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder to look down at his own phone, Baekhyun would have never saw the text in time to jump off the bus and head to the location he picked, instead of heading home.

**From: Mr. Kim (Escort)**

**Oh. I know exactly where that is. It** **’** **s a bit far from where I am. But I have a car.**

**I will be there in 15 to 20 minutes. So get us a table, Baekhyun.**

**See you.**

✦

                It honestly only took Baekhyun five minute to arrive at Joa and he couldn’t help but groan and whine in front of the restaurant, he was pretty sure a couple of people looked out their window to spot Baekhyun spinning around and looking like a crazy person but honestly Baekhyun didn’t understand. He has been to Joa a lot, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends, and sometimes with dates and every single time it took Baekhyun ten minutes or more to arrive there but this time, out of all days, it took him five minutes. He didn’t want to sit inside for longer than he had to. He didn’t want to sit inside staring blankly at a wooden chair in front of him wondering who exactly was this Joonmyeon, he didn’t want to think over everything he did, he didn’t want to think about his possible option, or even his picky answer in the application. The more he stared at Joa’s entrances the less Baekhyun wanted to go inside to find a chair and the less he wanted to obey Luhan’s order.

He didn’t feel so good.

                “Oh my God…” Baekhyun mumbled pathetically as he crotched down against Joa’s main window, looking down at the dirty street of Korea before lolling his head back, eyeing the darkening sky above his head before release a shaky breath. “I feel like an idiot…” Baekhyun spoke to himself quietly, blinking sluggishly as he heard people walk by him. The footsteps were loud. Too loud to think. “Why does this matter to me so much?” Baekhyun asked himself in a somber tone before dropping his head back down to eye his dark red converses, his hand dropping down so his thin finger could play with the end of his laces innocently, loosening them lightly, but never untying them. “Is this for revenge.…?” Baekhyun questioned himself before biting his bottom lips harshly enough to cause Baekhyun to gasp lightly and let go of his bottom lips. He was close to breaking the thin skin…but he was scared…he was a wuss…he hated pain, so instead he push himself off the ground and throw his head back, smacking the back of his head against the window. He hissed. “Fuck…”

✦

                When Baekhyun finally ended up gaining to courage to step into Joa, Joonmyeon came in five minutes later with a bright smile and from what it seemed a heavy suit case. It was impressive but also intimidating. Kim Joonmyeon was a nice man and a very organized man that was something Baekhyun liked about him. Kim Joonmyeon was also a charming man who was a bit awkward but seemed very nice, always making sure Baekhyun felt comfortable and happy with everything that was happening around him.

                “So I looked through your application this morning like planed and I must say Baekhyun. You are not easy,” Joonmyeon joked lightly as he picked up his knife and fork, shoving his sharp knife into the piece of meat he ordered before slicing it into two pieces. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh right after that comment, though Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure if he was laughing at the truth behind Joonmyeon’s words or the fact that Joonmyeon’s laugh was contagious. “You must truly want to impress some people. When it comes to Escort…people tend to be…choosey but never picky. Does that make any sense?”

                No. Not really because from what Baekhyun understood choosy was just another word for picky and he didn’t think he was that picky. He had standards and he never tend to lower them for anyone but then again, this wasn’t a real date and he wasn’t looking for a real boyfriend, it reality he was looking for a good looking actor that wouldn’tmind holding him, kissing him, and playing along with Baekhyun’s lies as well as catching Baekhyun in any mistake before he made a fool of himself. But no matter what Baekhyun felt or thought, he smiled lightly and responded with a timid, “I understand. I just wanted to be very detailed, I thought that would make things easier for you.”

                “Which you were, very much so.” Joonmyeon confirmed as he raised his fork to his lips and take in the piece of meat into his mouth before leaning towards the left, picking up his suit case and placing it on top of the empty chair beside him. “It honestly looks…” Joonmyeon spoke once again, once his swallowed his food and met eye contact with the nervous brunette. “…Like you know what you want in a boy. I don’t know a nicer or politer way of saying this but is it really that hard to find a boyfriend?”

                “By Friday? Yes.”

                “I mean in general,” Joonmyeon corrected as he unclicked the suit case open to pull a couple of yellow folder. Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the folder, curling his lips in dislike at the little amount that Joonmyeon had in his hand. “You seem like a good catch, Baekhyun. Maybe of you low-“

                “I appreciate the tip, Mr. Kim. But I am really more interested in finding out what you have for me. I can find a boyfriend at my own pace but what I need now is a fake boyfriend for Friday afternoon till Sunday evening. So skip the advice and leave it for later, huh?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to snap but he did and he meant every word that spilled out of his mouth. Honestly, if Baekhyun wanted to get relationship advice he could have gone to Luhan with a pathetic look on his face and if he actually wanted SUCCESSFUL and GOOD relationship advice he would gone to his mother or brother, who were happily married. Fucking A. “So how many do you have for me Mr. Kim? 5? 6? 10?”

                “Three,” Joonmyeon answered back with a sighed returning his attention to his dish as he passed Baekhyun the yellow folder that he was holding onto and like Joonmyeon’s words there was only three. “Two of them are bisexual. The third isn’t. He is straight but he is willing to fake it for a price. It’s a very high price but you’re desperate and he is a good match to what you requested.”

                “Three?!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he dropped his fork onto his plate and lower down the folder onto the table, flipping through each folder with narrow eyes before snapping his head in Joonmyeon’s direction. “I thought your company was a decent size, Joonmyeon.”

                “It is. It has 55 people, Baekhyun. But you have to realize I don’t only have males in my company. I have females too. So basically I have 22 males and only 10 of them are bisexual or gay. So I had to work with 10 people and that was the only thing I was able to find with your request and they do match it well. Maybe like 50 or 60 percent. That straight guy is the best you could get and that’s 70 percent.”

                “So let me get this straight,” Baekhyun said in a huff, dropping the folder recklessly onto the table before straightening his back and looking straight at the older man before him. “You expect me to pay a bucket load for someone that might annoy me in this fucking reunion and possibly not impress anyone. Can these people even act?”

                “It is part of the job, Baekhyun,” Joonmyeon said quietly before extending his hand out to take Baekhyun’s. It was a brave act that much was obvious. Baekhyun blinked rapidly at Joonmyeon’s action but he didn’t pulled back, he simply looked away before dropping his eyes onto the folder once again. “Baekhyun…There was someone perfect for you, honestly. But he was booked a couple of days before you came along, I wish I could help. But I can only do so much. I have done everything I could and you know, I wish for you to get what you want. If not from the universe…from me at least. I am sorry, but these are your options.”

                “You are too kind, Mr. Kim,” Baekhyun complimented as he released a breathless laugh, a hopeless laugh. It lacked humor and happiness and Joonmyeon knew because once Baekhyun finished laughing, he felt his small hand be squeezed tightly before he felt nothing as Joonmyeon pulled away. Baekhyun dropped his head once again, reviewing the results in front of him as silence took over the table and all that could be heard was the clit and clatter of Joonmyeon’s knife and fork.

Baekhyun lost his appetite.

                The dinner was nice. Baekhyun got what he wanted to eat and even after the results, he still nibbled a bit of his dinner before asking it to get wrapped for Luhan. Luhan would appreciate it, anyways. After the waiter agree to wrap Baekhyun’s food, Baekhyun tugged the folder closer to him as he looked through his every option and eye every picture given closely. The options weren’t’ horrible, Joonmyeon was right when he said they match somewhat, but no matter how many time Baekhyun read through the application he wasn’t very intrigued by them. Baekhyun kept reminding himself they weren’this boyfriend, they were actors but somehow Baekhyun couldn’t help but hold these guys to high standards only to close his eyes tightly in annoyance. After a while of staring at each images closely, Baekhyun couldn’t’ help but throw his head back releasing a loud groan as he let one of the folder fall flat on the table causing Joonmyeon to look up from his salad. No one dare to speak and Baekhyun was pretty sure Joonmyeon wanted to say a couple of things, he looked like he wanted to but he was holding back. Maybe he wanted to secure a business deal but Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure if he would do it or not, maybe that’s why he held it back.

Baekhyun took the cup of water in hand before taking a quick sip of it.

                “You know…” Joonmyeon spoke after a while. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at Joonmyeon’s voice, it was shocking to hear after being in silence for so long. It was also shocking to hear after staring at Joonmyeon’s face turn bright and happy to conflicted and upset every five second. “I think I know someone who could do it…But I have to ask him…”

                “Is he a worker of your company?” Baekhyun asked suspiciously. If he was a worker and he was a good choice, why wasn’t the folder in his hand? “Is he a good match?”

                “He is a perfect match for you and yes, he is a worker…” Joonmyeon mumbled before lowering his fork onto the bowl once again. “He just an on and off worker. He balances two jobs, so sometimes I am not sure if I could add him to certain result. But I can contact him for you. Honestly, he would be perfect for you.”

                “Perfect?” There must be a catch.

                “Yes,” Joonmyeon nodded quickly before extending out his hand to snatch the three folders back and once in his hand, he reviewed them quickly before shutting them. “He is tall. He is cute. He is also fit. He has a great personality. He is manly enough for you. He has a nice voice. He has straight white teeth. He is a good actor. He might be a bit dorky and have a weird sense a humor. But he really is enjoyable and he would love to go to a cruise. He won’t make the trip annoying. He does his work well too. He never got any bad reviews from any of the men and women who took him out. I just need to call him and if he says, yes. You are set!” Joonmyeon tried to explain and somehow Baekhyun couldn’t help but keep the narrowed eyes expression on his face. This sounded all too weird. “His name is Park Chanyeol.”

                “Park Chanyur?”  Baekhyun butchered.

                “Park Chanyeol and if you give me approval to call him, I will. Tonight. So you can meet up with him tomorrow. I can text you if he says yes or no and if you meet him and don’t like him, you can find your own date or use the options I have for you. But I know you are going to like Chanyeol because he is per-“

                “Perfect,” Baekhyun filled in with a laugh, it was still as breathless and hopeless as the first but somehow as he eyed Joonmyeon’s bright smile, he couldn’t help but smile right after at [c5] the waiter who seemed to appear behind them secretly, with his wrapped food and takeout menu in hand.

                “Yep, Park Chanyeol,” Joonmyeon said with a megawatt smile.

                “Yeah, Park Chanyur…”

✦

**From: Mr. Kim (Escort)**

**He said yes! He said yes!**

**He said he is willing to meet you tomorrow too. Though he has a very hectic schedule, he‘ll squeeze you in.**

**He said to meet him at Sweet Day** **’** **s Café at 4:00 pm.**

**I hope you like him, Baekhyun.**

✦

                Thursdays aren’t busy days for Baekhyun. Actually if Baekhyun was going to be honest with himself, no day is a busy day for him. The company he worked with gave him a private room for Baekhyun to toy around in and write peacefully without Idols or Staff member bugging them, expect Jongdae never understood that, and Baekhyun always had a far deadline. They knew under pressure Baekhyun wasn’t the best at writing song, so they always told him weeks to months away from the deadline and they always placed him with an Idol that was tolerable to work with. Expect Jongdae, he was something else. But that was beside the point, Thursdays weren’t busy days for Baekhyun, so he was kind of shocked when his free day became hectic and head ache worthy.

                Ever since Kyungsoo Do gave up his opportunity to perform in ‘Dream Concert’, Cabi Entertainment couldn’t be happier, shoving Jongdae towards the position without thinking much about what came after as long as Jongdae had the spotlight and attention on him. What came after was a shit storm that Baekhyun couldn’t handle, didn’t want to handle and he wasn’t paid to handle. All he does was write songs, that’s all they pay him for but somehow he ended up being roped into setting up of the stage and sticking around for long rehearsals, for a split second Baekhyun thought he wouldn’t make it to his appointment with Park Chanyeol. Yes, that’s what Baekhyun called it an appointment because there was no other way to describe it.

                But somewhere in between running around mindlessly and getting coffee for more important people, Jongdae jumped off the stage recklessly, almost injuring himself-- being the great friend that he is, so he could stop Baekhyun from doing meaningless tasks, sending him off to where he was supposed to be. Baekhyun never told Jongdae about Chanyeol Park, refusing to give Jongdae the satisfaction of knowing he was right and he was useful, but somehow Baekhyun could tell Jongdae knew and maybe that would explain why Jongdae didn’t want to listen to Baekhyun’s protest as he was shoved out the arena’s door.

                “Meanie…” Baekhyun mumbled as he pout childishly, eyeing the cup of coffee on his table angrily before picking up the small silver spoon in front of him so he could shove it deep into the bowl of sugar placed in the center of the table, he swirled the spoon mindlessly for a good minute before lifting it high in the air. But not once did he make the move to pour some of the white substance into his coffee, he didn’t like sugar all that much, and with a light click of his tongue Baekhyun slightly tilts the spoon to the left, pouring out the substance back to the bowl. He repeated the action over and over again without much consideration to the worker who was going to clean some of the sugar that did not make it back to the bowl safely. “He’s late…” Baekhyun mutter to himself after his fifth time holding the spoon above his head. “Fucking Bastard…” Baekhyun cussed angrily, dropping the spoon without hesitation, letting the spoon hit the table harshly and sugar fall onto the floor creating a bigger mess than plan. Baekhyun eyed the mess quietly before snicker slightly looking down at his phone that sat innocently beside him. “4:04…”

                It was exactly at 4:06 when the door at the café tinkled opened, yes Baekhyun was keeping track, and Baekhyun couldn’thelp but straighten his back as he snapped his head to the door with big eyes. All anger he once felt disappearing from his body and replacing itself with nervous fluttering butterfly and goddamn, their wings were too big and too ticklish. It was him. It was Park Chanyeol. Quickly bringing his hand over his head, Baekhyun waved Chanyeol over as he swallowed thickly with a nervous smile glued onto his thin lips. His heart thumped loudly though Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was because of Chanyeol’s appearance, the whole meeting coming true, or the fact that Baekhyun dropped his serious act and just started waving his hands around like he was damn cheering for an Idol.

                Baekhyun will admit it, Chanyeol was cute. Chanyeol didn’t look perfect in Baekhyun’s eyes, sorry Joonmyeon, cute! but he did look good. He was tall just like Joonmyeon claimed, he was and he had a perfect body, lean yet firm and fit, which was covered by an open black hoodie, plain white T-shirt, and Nike basketball short with a simple dog tag looped around his neck. The more he stared at Chanyeol the more Baekhyun thought that Joonmyeon hooked him up, he wasn’t perfect but he was close and if Chanyeol actually attempts to look good, Chanyeol could be perfect. Baekhyun bit down his lower lip, harshly trying to prevent himself from singing to the heavens but once Chanyeol was only a couple of steps away, Baekhyun noticed something and he couldn’t help but let go of his bottom lips and stared with narrowed eyes.

Chanyeol looked good but…there was two things off…his ears…and his…

                “Are you waiting for a fucking rain storm?” Baekhyun asked loudly as he smacked down his fist onto the table angrily, his phone shaking lightly and his coffee spilling slightly due to the impact. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow at Baekhyun’s words but didn’t respond, instead he took his seat in front of Baekhyun and adjusted his hoodie silently. “Yah! You! Listen to me! Why do you have a shower cap on?” Chanyeol chuckled slightly before raising his head up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes and he parted his lips ready to respond and say his piece but before a word could even slip pass Chanyeol’s lips, Baekhyun spoke up again. “You have elf ears…” Baekhyun noted in a hush tone. “Oh my God, you are an elf that can’t fucking tell the weather! I need a fucking refund! Where is my refund?!”

                “You haven’t even paid yet and we are already talking about refund?” Chanyeol asked right after Baekhyun spit out the question, though he didn’t sound ticked off as Baekhyun expected him to sound. Baekhyun though was shocked at the depth of the boy’s voice, he sounded so mature, so manly, so perfect. “I am Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol finally said after he adjusted himself perfectly in his seat before extending his hand out for Baekhyun to take which Baekhyun did. Compared to Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol’s hand was rough and a bit cold but very big.

                “You’re an elf with a bathroom cap…” Baekhyun repeated pathetically as he dropped his hand onto the table with his head tilted to the left, a confused facial expression out on display. Why was he so close to being perfect yet so far from it? It didn’t help Baekhyun like Chanyeol any better once he rolled his eyes and place his hand onto the table only to scrunch his nose once he felt the little grain of sugar underneath his open palm. Chanyeol looked back up with a questioning expression which Baekhyun could only responds with a dismissive hand gesture, he will not explain the story of his boredom. “Explain…” Baekhyun said instead, jabbing his finger onto the light blue shower cap Chanyeol had on his head causing Chanyeol to lean back with a slight pout.

                “Relax…” Chanyeol breathed out, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s wrist and tugging it down until it lightly hit the table underneath him. “I said I was going to be busy, no?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol’s word but didn’t speak up instead he ripped his wrist away from Chanyeol’s hold. “I was getting my hair done. I am deciding to do something completely different with it. So it’s under bleach right now,” Chanyeol answered brightly but his smile under drop slightly as Baekhyun just stared at him silently with his eyebrow perked up. “The ears are just something you have to deal with. Though my hair is long enough to hide the size.”

                “What color are you going for?”

                “Surprise,” Chanyeol cheeky answer as he wiggle his eyebrow playfully. Baekhyun wasn’t amused. Baekhyun wasn’t very picky with hair color, when asked in the application if he rather see a hair color on his Escort he put no preferences because that was the truth. When you work with Idols and dream of being an Idol, any hair color looks appealing though he wondered if the chosen color was the right color for Chanyeol. Baekhyun parted his lips once again to ask him once more and remind him, he was paying for a good looking Escort and if the hair color was going to fuck it up, he needed to know. He needed to prepare himself but before he could say anything Chanyeol spoke up. “What’s your name?”

                “Baekhyun Byun,” Baekhyun answered smoothly. Chanyeol nodded his head lightly before slipping his hand in hoodie pocket to pull out a small note pad and pen. “What’s that?” Baekhyun asked with a tilt head, nudging toward the small notepad Chanyeol had out and open.

                “A notepad and a pen?” Chanyeol laughed lightly causing Baekhyun to lean over the table quickly to snatch away Chanyeol’s pen without permission and smack Chanyeol with the writing object on the head over and over. Chanyeol whined lightly before smacking his hand on the table causing Baekhyun to flinch back, giving Chanyeol the chance to steal back his pen, and before Chanyeol could get revenge, Baekhyun pulled back and held a warning finger up. “I didn’t sign up for this to get beaten, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whined.

                “I didn’t sign up for me to get an Escort who have big ears either, so guess we both don’t get what we want!” Baekhyun sassed back before slipping his tongue out, eyes squinty and nose scrunched up.

                “The ears are part of my charm,” Chanyeol reasoned or attempted to reason, Baekhyun just ended up shaking his head with the same face expression glued to his face. “It will grow on you,” Chanyeol insist it. “It grew on me.” Cue in the eye roll. “Literally.” He saw that ‘pun’ coming.

                “You are not funny,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

                “That’s funny because I think I am hilarious,” Chanyeol chimed back.

✦

            “So tell me…How do you want me to be?” Chanyeol asked after he ordered himself a sandwich and soda which of course Baekhyun cringe at the sight. Baekhyun liked to eat but Baekhyun only liked to eat the best food from only the best places despite the price tag and getting something from a cheap café wasn’t what Baekhyun preferred. Honestly coming to Sweet Day’s café was already touching untouched and unknown territory for him if it wasn’t for the GPS in his phone and a couple of text from Luhan, he wouldn’t have found the place at all. But that was beside the point, Baekhyun raised his eyes from the boy’s sandwich to tilt his head at the male’s question. Throughout the whole time Chanyeol been here, Chanyeol has done nothing but confuse him with all the obviously flirt and dumb puns, the random questions he drop only add to the confusion. “Baekhyun?” Baekhyun hummed at the sound of his name being called out but not once did he actually respond to the question. He didn’t know the answer. He doesn’t even know what Chanyeol was trying to say. “Do you have any idea what I am talking about here?”

                “No. Absolutely not,” Baekhyun answered honestly causing Chanyeol to release a small laugh. “What’s so funny?”

                “Your unfamiliarity to this situation is very cute and funny,” Chanyeol admitted with ease causing Baekhyun to huff loudly and take the edge of the plate where Chanyeol’s sandwich sat and tugged it away from Chanyeol once he try to get it. “Hey! Stop fucking around,” Chanyeol warned, only for Baekhyun to tease the boy a bit more as he lifted the plate off the table and towards himself making sure Chanyeol couldn’t reach it. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun with an annoyed look on his face but after a while, he dropped the look and picked up his pen instead and went back to writing some note.

He’s been writing a lot of notes throughout this meeting.

                “What are you writing?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned over carefully, trying to get a sneak peek at Chanyeol’s writing without getting to close that Chanyeol could extend his large limb to steal the plate back but before Baekhyun could read one word, Chanyeol long limb covered the pad. “Yah!” Baekhyun whined helplessly before slumping down his shoulder. “Meanie…” He mumbled. Chanyeol smiled at that. He smiles a lot.

                “How do you want me to be?” Chanyeol repeated and it didn’t matter how many times Chanyeol asked the question and it didn’t matter the tone or pitch Chanyeol used as he asked, Baekhyun couldn’t understand what he meant by it. Baekhyun shrugged slightly, lowering the sandwich back down not close to Chanyeol but out of his hand. Chanyeol blinked twice before clearing his throat and starting again, “What I mean by that is, are there things you want or don’t want me to do? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or annoyed throughout this gig. So I need you to tell me what you like or dislike in a boyfriend.” Baekhyun tilted his head in thought, he never really bother thinking about it. Do people even think about that? Yeah, Baekhyun knew what he liked but did people truly knew exactly what they hate or like and doesn’t the ‘like and hate’ alter depending on the person. He doesn’t like it when Jongdae touches his stuff but he doesn’t mind it all that much if Luhan rubbed his dirty fingers on his stuff. “Anything?” Chanyeol urged and no matter what, he couldn’t speak, he didn’t speak, he simply just stared. He must have looked like an idiot. “If I didn’t know you better I wo-“

                “You don’t know me,” Baekhyun corrected.

                “Would say you never had a boyfriend,” Chanyeol continued despite the interruption. Baekhyun rolled his eyes once again before whining lightly asking Chanyeol to explain his question or to at least make the question easier for him to respond. But all he got in responses as Chanyeol laugh brightly, eye slipping shut due to how hard he was laughing before leaning over and snatching his sandwich back once Baekhyun was distracted with Chanyeol’s laughter. His laughter was fucking obnoxious. Pushing his notepad a bit to the side, Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun before lifting a half of his sandwich to his lips but before he could sink his teeth into his meal, Chanyeol made Baekhyun’s life easier. “Just tell me what you don’t want me to do…I tend to get very handsy with my dates. Does that bug you? What part is off the market?”

                “I don’t mind touching…” Baekhyun confessed.

                “Oh…You don’t mind being touched?” Chanyeol asked. He was trying to be serious, he even wrote it down on his notebook to try to give Baekhyun the illusion on him being serious. But he was teasing him and Baekhyun couldn’t help but kick the shit out Chanyeol’s knee causing him to gasp and moan in pain. “Fucking Bitch!” Chanyeol spilled out before snapping his eyes wide and responded quickly. “Not, you.” Of course not him. Baekhyun huffed again before grabbing his now cold coffee so he could take a sip of his drink, it was stale, before lowering it down and crossing his arm. “I am sorry,” Chanyeol whisper out before smiling softly, he didn’t mean it and Baekhyun knew it yet he couldn’t help but look away from the taller boy. “Just…” Chanyeol clear his throat again. “How do you want this to play out?” Baekhyun shrugged. Baekhyun wasn’t making this easy for Chanyeol and it made him feel bad, but he never done this before fake date or…date. “Okay…” Chanyeol said extending his hand out and carefully lacing his finger with Baekhyun and before Baekhyun could react, Chanyeol tighten his hold. “Without thinking, just say what you want in a boyfriend or say what you want to happen? Do you want me to hold your hand? Do you want me to talk more around so and so? Do you want to share kisses in front of a certain person? Do you want me to be dominant in the relationship? Submissive? Speak. I have heard it all and I have done it all. Just close your eyes and say what you want. No judgement.”

And Baekhyun closed his eyes and spoke, not bothering to think over his words.

They probably made no senses but he spoke.

                “I want to enjoy this cruise so I don’t want to be annoyed or sad though it is unavoidable but I want to try to enjoy it so please keep me engage and active. I want you to be happy or look happy at least, I want you to look like you are amazed that you are with me and I want you to shower me with love and attention. I want to be held and touched and kissed a lot. I want people to be envious of me. I want people to want me. I want you to be dominant yet take my orders, because I like calling the shots in my relationships, our relationship. Whatever it is. If I pick an activity to do in the cruise, don’t question me or whine to me. I don’t care. You could be yourself…just keep those things in mind and if it’s not too much trouble…and if it’s possible for you…make Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun licked his bottom lips before pealing his light brown eyes open. “Jealous…”

                “Kyungsoo…?” Chanyeol questioned with a tilt of the head. “Who is he?”

                “Are you serious?” Baekhyun gasped as his eyes widen in shock. Who doesn’t know Kyungsoo? “Kyungsoo Do? The Idol?” Baekhyun supplied information but no matter what he said Chanyeol confused look didn’t leave his face. “What the hell? Do you live under a rock?” Baekhyun added only Chanyeol slip his hand out of Baekhyun’s smaller one to grab onto the pen he abandon so he could return to writing things down on his notepad. Baekhyun leaned in again and spotted Kyungsoo Do’s name written but what stood out to Baekhyun wasn’t much the name being written but the big star drawn next to it. “Why does Kyungsoo Do have a star? Why are you not answering me?!” Baekhyun said before slamming his hand onto the table loudly. “I call the shots, damn it. You are already a failing boyfriend!”

                “Relax…” Chanyeol said as he brought his hand up to Baekhyun’s shoulder so he could push down enough for Baekhyun to sit back down onto his seat. “Just notes,” Chanyeol answered simply before tilting his head asking once more. “Kyungsoo Do is an Idol? I wouldn’t know. I don’t live under a rock but I don’t listen to much Kpop music. I am more into the International music and more into KRock and KRap. Dancing and Singing Idols with too much make up and glittery clothing don’t do it for me.”

                “The trend is ripped jeans with leather jacket, Jack Ass. Kpop is amazing!” Baekhyun argued back.

                “I never said it wasn’t. I have some groups that I like…Like 2ne1 is good and so is Big Bang. Super Junior gets to slip into my iPod here and there. Sorry, Sorry was on repeat for a long time,” Chanyeol tried to reason but before he could continue Baekhyun leaned over with a bright smile, eyes twinkling as he asked.

                “Girls Generation?”

                “No,” Chanyeol deadpanned causing Baekhyun to gasp and flip the plate where his other half of uneaten sandwich sat. “My sandwich!” Chanyeol cried as he looked down as the mess that was once his sandwich, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes before sticking out his tongue. Chanyeol snickered, “SNSD Fan?” Baekhyun nodded. “Of course you would be one.”

                “Suck my dick,” Baekhyun spit out.

                “How about you do it for me instead?” Chanyeol smirked.

And there went his can soda.

                “My Pepsi!” Chanyeol cried as he snatched some napkin from the napkin machine next to them to start dabbing the mess as Baekhyun spilled the drink onto the sandwich and table, not caring of the mess he made because right now, he was wounded. “Stop it!” Chanyeol cried out again as he grabbed Baekhyun wrist preventing him from spilling the bit that was inside before throwing the drink back and drinking what was left. Baekhyun slam the empty can down. “Heartless,” Chanyeol mumbled before dropping back down onto his seat before looking up at Baekhyun with a lifeless expression.

                “How about Chen?” Baekhyun asked after a while of staring. This question meant something to Baekhyun. Jongdae overall was a good Idol, he doesn’t get in too much scandal and he was a great singer. Dancing he could improve on but it was something he did decently well in and he had a sharp jawline that cut paper. But that wasn’t the reason behind Baekhyun’s question, out of all the Idol in his company, Jongdae was the one that took him the most serious, Jongdae was the one that mostly sang his songs despite the feeling behind it, and Jongdae was Baekhyun’s biggest supporter and he knew if Baekhyun ever did made it to be a Kpop Idol, Jongdae would be his biggest supporter. “Do you have any songs of his in your iPod?”

                “No,” Chanyeol responded. “I listen to one song of his and I didn’t like it. So I don’t follow him.”

                “What’s the song name?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes slightly.

                “You promised,” Chanyeol answered easily and once he did Baekhyun bite down his bottom lips before snickering at Chanyeol’s choice. Baekhyun really liked that song. “Is he another one of your favorite Idols?”

                “I wrote the song…” Baekhyun supplied before sitting up straight, looking straight at Chanyeol with a bland look on his face. He was speaking in kind of a monotone voice but that was only because he didn’t want his feeling to be out in display. How childish would it seem if Baekhyun can’t handle a few haters? He knew not many people love his songs but he never came across someone who bluntly told him. “I am lyricist for the music company, Cabi Entertainment and I write for Jongdae. That song was written by me…” Baekhyun informed. “Jack Ass…” Baekhyun added as an afterthought. Chanyeol hissed.

                “I am sorry…”

                “Anyways…is that all we need to talk about Chanyeol? I have places to be. People to see. You also have to remove that shit off your hair before it turns white,” Baekhyun said before picking up the cold coffee he was starting to ignore. Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun silently and Baekhyun wasn’t oblivious not to notice, he felt those eyes peering into him, but he didn’t tell Chanyeol to stop, he just ignored. It was the best option. Telling him to stop would only lead for Chanyeol to apologize some more and then Baekhyun would be stuck in a conversation he didn’t want to be in. Things were fine before Chanyeol said that and Baekhyun didn’t want to be the person who stated the hurtful truth.

                “Almost…” Chanyeol said after clearing up his throat, pushing aside his notepad so he could flip over the plate and start dropping his messed up sandwich onto the plate, piece by piece, using his fingertips. Chanyeol didn’t look at Baekhyun as he talked. “People who hire escort tend to give the Escort a background story because it makes whoever hiring us look better or it makes the Escort fit into the environment more.” Baekhyun hummed lightly before tilting his head in thought. He understood this but he had nothing in mind. “One time I was an Escort for a Wedding. The cake was good…” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a small smile before rolling his eyes at Chanyeol’s comment. Chanyeol peaked up before looking back down before continuing, “Her family were rich people and they only allow the girl to date the best of the best. So my background story was that I was a lawyer that came to Korea. But I was born in California.”

                “Can you speak English? Did they question you?”

                “I rehearse some lines so whenever they asked question I knew how to respond to in English. If they asked something I didn’t know…I either don’t answer and dug my face into my the girl’s neck or pretend like I didn’t hear them. It worked wonders,” Chanyeol answer truthfully as he finally picked up his napkin to clean up his hand, removing any mayonnaises that clung to his fingers before smiling up at Baekhyun who respond to it. “So if you have a story you want to give me…give it to me. Like where we met and what do I do for a living?”

                “Maybe you could work in the same company as me…” Baekhyun suggested quietly, unsure if his idea was any good. Chanyeol nodded his head slowly before picking up his pen, writing Baekhyun’s idea down and urging him to continue and add more details into it. “You could be Chen’s manager…His manager isn’t that known, so you can pass yourself as his. Is that a decent idea?”

                “I would need to do my research on Chen…” Chanyeol mumbled lightly before returning down to his notepad, jotting things down quickly before lifting his head to stare at Baekhyun who was staring down at him with a raise eyebrow. “But it will do. I can do it all. How long have we dated?”

                “3 months is a good number,” Baekhyun answered. “Actually I like the number 3 a lot,” Baekhyun admitted before smiling a bit brighter as Chanyeol shook his head lightly before writing it down slowly, clearly, before looking up at Baekhyun. “Oh! Oh! But I have a friend…name Luhan…” Chanyeol blinked. “He knows I am single. So I need to inform him about the fact that you aren’t my boyfriend and that I am lying in the reunion but you are still a worker in the company when it comes to him…just be an intern if Luhan asked. Don’t tell him your occupation please…”

                “So I can’t tell him I am a bartender?” Chanyeol teased but in responses got a flick on the forehead that caused Chanyeol to hiss pathetically as he raised one hand up to his wounded area. “Ow.”

                “You know what I meant!” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly before shaking his head, pointing at Chanyeol with narrow eyes. “You deserve everything you get, Jack Ass.” Chanyeol whined pathetically before raising his head and sighing loudly as he rubbed the wounded area. “So you know this is a cruise right?” Chanyeol nodded slowly. “3 days…”

                “2 nights, I know what I signed up for,” Chanyeol finished off causing Baekhyun to nod his head slowly before biting down onto his bottom lips. So everything is official now. Wow. Baekhyun wanted this, Baekhyun truly did, but somehow he was nervous and he kind of wanted to back down. What if someone found out about his lies? What if Chanyeol slips up? What if Kyungsoo finds out and tells everyone? Kyungsoo was smart and he didn’t know Chanyeol’s work, he only had the word of Joonmyeon and wouldn’t any boss talk highly of his workers once they tried to sell them off or display them. “You look nervous…” Chanyeol pointed out. “Relax…”

                “I call the shots don’t tell me to relax…” Baekhyun warned in a whisper tone trying to keep his sass but failed as he eyed his coffee quietly. “Just make sure you fix that hot mess that you call your hair and ears. Pack good clothes and at least clean up…I know you don’t look bad…but look better and do your research on Kyungsoo and Chen.”

                “Sure…” Chanyeol said just as lightly before perking up with a bright cocky grin that caused Baekhyun to narrow his eyes. “Can we talk about my favorite part now?”

                Baekhyun tilted his head slowly before raising one eyebrow carefully. “And that is?”

                “My pay.”

✦


	3. The EX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo Do? The Idol? I still don't know him. But I figure he is the ex that hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those AFF User: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/961489  
> Leave a Kodus & Comment Please.

Baekhyun half expected Chanyeol to come late. Baekhyun didn’t know why he thought he would be, maybe it was because he was late to their first official meeting but it wasn’t by much, four minutes; or maybe it because Chanyeol look like the type to not care about time but Baekhyun wasn’t thoroughly surprise when Chanyeol came earlier than planned. The Cruise starts at 11:30 and it takes about 40 minutes to get the Port from where they were, so he ordered Chanyeol to be in front of his apartment at exactly 10:30. Chanyeol came at 10.

                Now Baekhyun wasn’t the type to stare and keep someone waiting at the door but that was exactly what he did to Chanyeol as soon as he arrived at Baekhyun’s door step with a huge duffle bag and a confused look on his face. He changed. Well, not a lot, Baekhyun could still tell this was the boy he met at the café but he looked real different, he looked better, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but blinked slowly in awe. Chanyeol’s hair was bleached like he stated yesterday but it was dyed a color that fit him so well but was such an odd choice, it was white with a dash of silver inside his hair and it was ruffled and undone hiding Chanyeol’s ear. Something that Baekhyun didn’t think it was possible. He had a nice amount of makeup that didn’t look too obvious unless you see it every day on Idol’s face. He wore a plain white T-shirt with the same dog tag necklace with light washed blue jean and instead of wearing a hoodie like last time he wore a navy blue blazer that went well with his jean choice.

                Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure how long he kept Chanyeol by the door but it felt very long so once he stepped back to let Chanyeol inside, he couldn’t help but groan loudly as he dashed to his room telling Chanyeol to help himself as he finish apply some eyeliner and hair protect to keep his hair tame throughout the first day of the Cruise. Chanyeol didn’t help himself at all. He simply jumped on the Kitchen Island and eyed Baekhyun as he ran around the room collecting all the item he might need before Baekhyun snapped and turn to Chanyeol with a glare before ordering him to call a taxi for them. He didn’t want to be stared at when he was about to have a melt down and like always Chanyeol responded with a “Relax” which only got an “I call the shots,” respond. Chanyeol called the taxi through like he was ordered to and once the Taxi arrived he didn’t stick around to be ordered into doing something else as he picked up Baekhyun’s duffle as well as his own and take it down stair, giving Baekhyun the space he needed.

                They left his apartment at 10:35, late, but it wasn’t because of Chanyeol and Chanyeol pointed that out the very moment he took his seat beside Baekhyun in the taxi. All Baekhyun could do was jab Chanyeol in the rib with his eyes narrowed before adjusting his sitting, so he could rest his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, who didn’t pulled away and actually adjusted himself for the smaller boy. Baekhyun didn’t thank him. Chanyeol didn’t need to hear it as he tilt his head back and close his eyes as the Taxi driver drove them to the Port silently, only leaving some soft ballad song play in the background to make the rid more enjoyable. The song sounded similar but Chanyeol didn’t know where he heard it from but once he heard a small voice sing along to the word…it clicked…

                “You promised to love me…You promised to hold me…You promise to be with me….Then why am I here alone?” Baekhyun sang along softly.

                “You have a nice voice…”

✦

                “Baekhyun!” Oh Great. Baekhyun didn’t dislike anyone from his High School Experiences. Everyone played a role in Baekhyun’s High School years and no matter if it was screwing Baekhyun or teasing Baekhyun at the end Baekhyun saw it as their character developing and improve Baekhyun’s. Without a bit of bullying in his life, Baekhyun wouldn’t be quick witted and as strong willed as he was now and if it wasn’t for some friends, Baekhyun wouldn’t have had fun moments and confidence in himself, so Baekhyun learned how to forgive and forget. But what Baekhyun did dislike was how close people assume they were, especially people he hasn’t seen in a while. Yixing Zhang was one of those people. He was a sweet heart back in High School and he was a good listener who always showed Baekhyun his bright smile and at times he took out his own guitar and played it for Baekhyun, who obviously sang. But that was years ago so he didn’t expect Yixing to remember him much or like him but that idea was soon squash the moment Yixing ran around the registration table to wrap his arm around Baekhyun tightly. “I missed you!”

That’s a lie.

                Yixing wasn’t a liar, he spoke what he felt and thought, no filter added but somehow Baekhyun couldn’t believe that statement due to the fact that he knew Yixing was not thinking of him and he just remembered him as he approached the front of the line. He probably didn’t even remember a Baekhyun Byun was in his class. But Baekhyun never said that as he bite his tongue down, literally, as he wrapped his arm around the line boy, digging his face into the boy’s neck before pulling back to smile at Yixing. “Hey Yixing.”

                “Wow! Baekhyun! It’s been so long! How long has it been?”

                “10 years…get it…Yixing…last time we saw each other was High School….we graduated High School 10 years ago…hence…10 year Reunion,” Baekhyun answered slowly, eyes squinting slightly as he tried to explained to Yixing the whole ordeal. From the looks of it, Yixing didn’t change much, he wasn’t dumb but he was pretty easy to confuse and with an overload of information he end up just staring at him blankly. Chanyeol in the background couldn’t hold back his laugh as he threw his head back to release a heartfelt laugh that caused Yixing to look at Baekhyun with a confuse look. Baekhyun shrugged in response. Chanyeol was one his own. “So…are you part of the committee?”

Yixing nodded rapidly. “So there is a committee…” 

                “What did you think Gajok High School send invitation to this reunion stating there is a committee but there was no such thing? That’s dumb,” Yixing said with a shake of his head, smile still glued onto his face. Baekhyun shrugged again as Yixing pulled away from the hug, placing his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder before massaging it lightly. It felt weird. Thankfully it didn’t last long as Yixing made his way back to his seat behind the table beside another student Baekhyun knew back in High School and try to avoid. The less people he talked to the better. Plus it wasn’t like he was close to the person either, he said maybe one or two words to the guy and it probably was homework help at least with Yixing he sang a couple of song with him. “So…I should give you your information for the cruise…your name is still Baekhyun Byun…?”

                “Why would it change?” Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

                “Maybe you got married….and took your boyfriend’s name. Last time I check you were…bisexual….” Yixing said slowly as he raised his head up to look at Baekhyun with curious eyes.

                “Gay actually,” Baekhyun corrected with an eye roll but once he did the action he couldn’t help but feel like shit. Yixing wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just doing his job the best he could and try to mingle with old friends. Baekhyun was just not good with people. “But no, I am…not married. Just dating…” And so the lies begin. “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun called out quickly causing Chanyeol to snap his eyes wide and bow down to Yixing, who awed in happiness and shock. He started to clap. The sight was kind of endearing. “This is my old friend, Yixing. Yixing this is my boyfriend of three months, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as he motion his hand between the two.

                “Nice to meet you, Yixing,” Chanyeol said as he extended his hand out for Yixing who drop his clapping motion to grab Chanyeol’s hand, he squeezed Chanyeol’s hand tightly due to happiness but Chanyeol didn’t whine though Baekhyun could tell by the sight of their hand that Yixing wasn’t squeezing and not letting go. “Thank you for allowing me to come…” Chanyeol continued and squeezed back firmly. After a while Yixing finally gave in and pulled his hand away to look down for the right folder to give the pair, a smile not removing from his lips as he started to talk to Chanyeol happily.

Baekhyun zoned out.

                He felt bad for doing that to poor Chanyeol putting Chanyeol into a conversation and not helping him out. Yixing didn’t know Chanyeol but it didn’t seem to matter much because he held the conversation perfectly well, only calling Baekhyun attention when it was time for him to pay for Chanyeol’s entrances. But once that was done, Chanyeol had to dismiss the conversation with Yixing who seem upset by it, he enjoyed Chanyeol a little bit too much and overall that was exactly what Baekhyun wanted but once Yixing decided to pout at the end of the conversation, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to take Chanyeol’s hand in his own and pull him into the entrance. As they walked through the crowd Chanyeol stumbled a bit, due to the duffle bags, but he didn’t fell and didn’t whined, he just kept talking, He kept mentioning Yixing and how nice he was, though he looked thoroughly lost, which he was. He also mentioned a couple of the people that called out Baekhyun’s name which Baekhyun notice some and responded to a few.

 It was only when Chanyeol asked, “Why are you avoiding talking to people? Aren’t I here to talk up a storm and make you look good? It’s hard when you don’t stop and talk.”

                “Not everyone is here,” Baekhyun finally spoke as he loosen his hold on Chanyeol’s wrist and slowly slide his hand off of his wrist and into Chanyeol’s hand, carefully and skillfully Chanyeol laced their fingers together before tugging Baekhyun back so they were walking at the same pace. “We could talk to people after we unpack and when we have to. If people don’t approach, we don’t. If they approach, we talk. That’s how it works,” Baekhyun explained as he looked down onto the folder to spot the room number that was given to him. Chanyeol hummed lightly, nodding his head to Baekhyun’s order before looking straight ahead to only spot a small orange hair boy waving his hand obnoxiously but if Chanyeol was going to be honest what caught his eyes wasn’t the small boy, it was the person behind him staring at him with a smirk. Chanyeol blinked in confusion but only flinched back once Baekhyun’s hand was yanked out of his and Baekhyun voice pierced his hearing with his scream. “Luhan! There you are!”

                So that was Luhan. Baekhyun smiled brightly at Chanyeol before jetting off to the boy, heading straight into the boy’s open arm, as if they never seen each other and from what Baekhyun told Chanyeol, weren’t they close friends? He didn’t question as he made his way towards Baekhyun, Luhan, and the man who couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Chanyeol at the same cruise as him. “Hello…” Chanyeol said as he waved awkwardly at both Luhan and the blonde guy behind the small boy. “My name is Chanyeol…” Luhan nodded his head slowly in shock before turning his head to Baekhyun with an amuse smile. He even wiggle his eyebrow causing Baekhyun to cover his face in embarrassment. “…You must be Luhan?” Chanyeol questioned as he tilt his head and extended his hand out to Luhan who took it quickly and shook it happily. “Aren’t you a hyper one?” Chanyeol teased.

                “I am happy one too,” Luhan added before grinning brightly. “Single too,” Luhan suggested with a play wink. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow but did not respond to the boy’s statement as he pulled his hand back and slipped his hand around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun whined softly again as Luhan gasped at the sight before him.

                “Then who the fuck is he?” Baekhyun asked once he heard Luhan jump up and down happily. Chanyeol probably thinks Luhan is cute, don’t they all. Luhan stopped his jumping once Baekhyun asked his question, his tone was too serious and it had a bit of a hiss to it, but that’s because he was very curious. Chanyeol was good looking but so was the blonde guy behind Luhan. If anything he competed against Chanyeol and who knows, Kris might beat him. Looking between the two, Baekhyun puckered his lips before shaking his head, no Chanyeol was cuter.

                “Kris Wu,” the blonde man answered as he extended his hand out to Baekhyun, ignoring Chanyeol’s hand causing him to click his tongue childishly. Kris’s hand was rough nothing compare to Chanyeol. “So Baekhyun Byun…who is Chanyeol to you?” Kris asked with a smirk and for some odd reason Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel very nervous. Maybe it was a height thing. Looking back to Chanyeol, Chanyeol couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at him, was Kris bad? Did they knew each other? Luhan seemed oblivious to this as he stared at the two tall man with big wide eyes.

                “Leave him alone, Kris,” Chanyeol answered for Baekhyun before tighten his grip around Baekhyun’s waist and he wasn’t sure why Baekhyun didn’t it but he ended up curling his body against Chanyeol until his face dig against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol didn’t seem to bother by the action and neither did Kris, he simply chuckled and copy the action with Luhan who ended up busting in a huge laugh. The laugh Luhan did when he truly found something funny, through there wasn’t anything funny about the situation they were in. If anything Baekhyun was fucking nervous, but Luhan shouldn’t know why. Chanyeol looked at ease.

He was an actor after all.

                Now Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what made Luhan, Kris, and Chanyeol relax and ease into the conversation smoothly, his mind wasn’t completely there due to nerves and a bit due to Chanyeol’s constant touches. Baekhyun thinks maybe it was a joke Chanyeol said because he was actually funny and it could also be the fact that Luhan was just overly friendly, but everything seem to fall into place. Even Kris started to speak, he didn’t say much, wasn’t much of talker, but he said what he had to say and threw comments when it was the best time.

He was doing better than himself but not by much because every time Baekhyun seem lost for words or too quiet, Chanyeol asked his a question and got him involved in the conversation though he wasn’t going to lie, Baekhyun was easily distracted. If it wasn’t with someone waving at him, it was the sea underneath them, and if it wasn’t the sea it was the sight of an old classmate looking fatter or cooler than he did back in the days.

                “Was this an all boy school?” Kris asked as he looked around. Baekhyun snapped his head back to Kris once he felt Chanyeol squeeze his sides lightly. Baekhyun nodded his head to Kris’s question and it didn’t like Kris liked that answer to much because Kris click his tongue before looking up in the sky with an annoyed look. Luhan fixed that look though once he poked Kris’s stomach with a bright smile. Kris looked down back at Luhan but once he looked down, Luhan turn his head just as fast before pointing at a pair leaning against the boat railing. Kris didn’t know them so all he could do was raise his eyebrow before narrowing his eyes as he try to focus on the pair the best he could and he didn’t know how he figured it out but he applaud himself as he whisper out a name, “Isn’t that Kyungsoo Do? The Idol?”

                “Aw. So you do listen to music,” Luhan teased playfully as he turn around and poke Kris’s cheek with his index finger. “And here I thought you just like to read and staring dagger at human beings. Who is your favorite Idol Group? Red Velvet? Happiness!” Luhan continue to tease childishly until Kris smacked the back of the boy’s hand causing Luhan to groan in pain.

                Some other words were exchange Baekhyun knew that though he didn’t really pay attention or let those word sink in because he was pretty sure all Luhan was doing was teasing Kris some more in attempt to get the tall blonde man to open up and all Kris was doing is playing along with Luhan’s attempt of getting him to open up. They didn’t seem to interesting to focus on, so he moved on from them and actually paid attention to something that actual was worth staring at. Kyungsoo Do. Baekhyun blinked slowly as he eyed the boy just a few feet away from him. It wasn’t long since Baekhyun seen Kyungsoo Do, maybe a couple of months, two or three give and take, so Kyungsoo’s appearances didn’t really surprise him. He looked good with his midnight color locks, black oversize shirt, and semi tight black jeans though. But it didn’t matter how much he tried to focus on Kyungsoo, his eyes drifted to the other dark brown hair boy who was placing both of his arm on the railing, trapping Kyungsoo in between his lean body and the wooden railing. Baekhyun supposed he was staring for too long because Luhan snapped his fingers in front of his face causing Baekhyun to tear his eyes away from the pair.

                “Don’t even think about it, okay?” Luhan warned.

                “I wasn’t,” Baekhyun confessed as he raise both of his hand up in defense. He must have been staring for a while now because Chanyeol’s hand was off his waist and he didn’t even notice. He must have seem very interested in the pair because Chanyeol was now staring at them with a confuse look and that wasn’t what he wanted. So he jabbed Chanyeol in the rib causing him to look away from the pair and down to Baekhyun with a pain expression. “No staring.”

                “You have a lot of rules…” Chanyeol grumbled. Baekhyun ignored.

                “So are they like a thing?” Kris asked as he took a peek at the pair again. Kyungsoo was smiling this time not feeling uncomfortable at the PDA they were displaying. That was weird. That wasn’t Kyungsoo yet it was. “Is the guy like a big shot Idol? He has the looks.”

                “Because you would know how an Idol should look?” Luhan hissed playfully causing Kris to smack him in the back of the head once again. Luhan whined lightly before turning to Kris slowly raising his head up so he could motion between them as he spoke, “Is this going to be a thing with us?”

                “Yes,” Kris deadpanned.

                “Interesting…” Luhan hummed playfully before looking behind him at the pair. At the moment Kyungsoo decided to turn his head to look straight at the group with narrowed eyes and everyone got the message as they look away. Chanyeol couldn’t help but look down to release a dry laugh that only deepened once he peeked at his left to spot Baekhyun staring right back at Kyungsoo.

                Chanyeol didn’t know anything about Kyungsoo expect the bit he researched the night before. But to him everything he read about the boy was trivial and useless. The things he would like to know about Kyungsoo were out of his reach and he had to accept that, though he wasn’t going to deny in the interest he had when it came to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They were obviously something and Chanyeol had his assumptions, though he could be wrong, and he didn’t want to upset the smaller one by prying but it was hard not to question it when Baekhyun is staring back at Kyungsoo with a sad smile, which is not being returned. If anything Kyungsoo just snickered lightly before looking at the tanner boy in front of him with a small smile, before mouthing something to him, for only him to hear, before the tanner boy push himself off the railing and start walking with Kyungsoo trailing behind.

                “Let’s unpack…” Baekhyun whispered after a while. Kris and Luhan continued to talk or more like tease each other, and he swore he heard Luhan say Baekhyun’s name in attempt to get the boy back in the conversation, but it was obvious now that Baekhyun clearly wasn’t in the mood and rather be alone in his room or semi-alone due to his date. “Come on Chanyeol…” Baekhyun ordered before smiling at Luhan, who blinked back sadly before waving good bye to his darker hair friend. “Room...303….I like that number…”

✦

                Unpacking didn’t take long. Baekhyun thought it would take longer but it didn’t and somehow without speaking Chanyeol and him created a quick system where he folded all his and Chanyeol’s clothes before passing it to Chanyeol, who placed in the draw just like Baekhyun wanted it to be done. Truthfully Chanyeol messed up a couple of times, mixing up some colors, but after a bit of glaring and groaning, Chanyeol corrected his mistakes. From the moment they walked into the room they didn’t speak and it should have be awkward but it wasn’t. The need to talk was there but Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about how his mood was down or why his mood was down, and somehow Chanyeol understood and didn’t pry. Baekhyun appreciated that.

                “So…” Chanyeol said after a while, peaking down at Baekhyun who was resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he folded silently. Baekhyun blinked in shock, his voice was still registering in his brain when he turned his head up without removing it off Chanyeol’s shoulder. It was too comfortable. “I won’t pry…” Chanyeol said in a whisper before smiling softly at Baekhyun, it was a sad smile. “But at least answer this…will you be okay?”

                “Yes,” Baekhyun answered.

                One would think that after giving someone a positive answer they would let things go, but Chanyeol wasn’t the type to do that. Baekhyun thought he sounded convincing, but maybe not convincing enough, because next thing he knew the shoulder he was leaning on left him, causing Baekhyun to titter one side before catching himself. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with narrow eyes but in response Chanyeol just stared at him with a tilt head as if he was searching for something in Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun didn’t know what Chanyeol was looking for but the idea soon left his head once he saw Chanyeol lean in with a small smile. “I am hoping you stick to your word.”

And then Baekhyun felt a pair of soft lips against his own.

It was a chaste kiss.

✦

                There weren’t many people Baekhyun wanted to see when it came to this Reunion, Kyungsoo Do was one of them. Honestly speaking, Baekhyun didn’t want to see Kyungsoo but he was curious to see how the Idol was. Things one hear in the news and through the word of mouth wasn’t very reliable, so he truly wanted to see the Idol with his own eyes. He wanted to talk to the Idol to see how he felt and how things were going for him aside from his busy schedule, and overbearing company that loved to promote him, as if he was the only Idol under contract. But for any of that to happen, Baekhyun would need to see and talk to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t want to do that. Why? Well they have a history and Baekhyun doesn’t like the history all that much, and because of that he doesn’t like to touch the topic. He thought it was best to just to forget. Kyungsoo had the same mindset through he doesn’t stick to his word often.

                That was one of Kyungsoo’s biggest flaws. One of the many. Sadly it was the flaw that caused Baekhyun and him to end, it was the one that Baekhyun couldn’t fucking stand, it was the flaw that caused Luhan to break his composure in front of his old manager. Kyungsoo Do didn’t stick with his word. Honestly if it wasn’t for the contract his sign to be an Idol, Baekhyun was pretty sure Kyungsoo would have long ditch the Idol life to do something trivial. It wasn’t the Kyungsoo was flake or a liar, it was more in the fact that Kyungsoo made many promises without thinking everything through in attempt to make the person happy. Kyungsoo just wanted peace in his life, and if it meant agreeing to something that look simple at the moment, he would agree. Baekhyun was one of the people Kyungsoo was trying to make happy. Baekhyun was just another person that was disappointed by the wide eyed Idol.

                “This is fucking lame,” Kyungsoo grumbled as crotch down beside Baekhyun, whining lightly as he raised his head up to stare at their Dance Instructor, who was busy praising Kyungsoo’s date, who Baekhyun later found out was named Jongin. Thank you, Chanyeol Park. Through it had no use, because once Chanyeol whispered Kyungsoo’s date name in his ears, nothing clicked and once they got a five minute break, Baekhyun stole Chanyeol’s phone to search the boy’s name and found no results, expect a Facebook account that gave him other ten Jongin in Korea.

“You would think I will learn this move…since I been trained to dance for a long time…but still nothing,” Kyungsoo joked.  

                Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he hardly breathed in and out through his nose, trying to catch his breath before nodding his head awkwardly. Baekhyun didn’t want to see Kyungsoo but it seemed like God had a different mindset, as he stuffed Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and him in the same room with the same group who had the same instructor. And even worse, Kyungsoo ended up standing beside him and now was attempting to talk to him. Chanyeol was by Baekhyun side but somehow throughout the dance, Chanyeol ended up being at the end of the classroom dizzy and kind of pale in the face. He was the worst dancer in the class. Nice way in showing off, Chanyeol Park. “You’re doing well,” Baekhyun answered back awkwardly.

                “Not as well as Kai…” Kyungsoo replied before puckering his lips, his lips pursed as if he was going to kiss someone. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the name which Kyungsoo ended up shaking his head while releasing a soft laugh, a familiar laugh. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo said as he pointed his index finger at Jongin, who was smiling happily at the dance instructor who was now pushing him to teach the class and ended up cheering for him. Baekhyun flicked his head to look at Chanyeol who had his head in between his knees whining pathetically. Good job, Chanyeol. “Is he okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

                “Yeah…I think…” Baekhyun answered as he looked away from his date to look at Kyungsoo who was staring back at him with worried eyes. “He just got dizzy. He will get back to his feet,” Baekhyun added before turning his head to the front to see Jongin demonstrate the move that caused Chanyeol to spin to the opposite side of the room. Jongin didn’t make it look any easier but at least it looked smoother than the dance instructor and without really thinking about his words or thoughts, Baekhyun pointed at Jongin as Kyungsoo raised up. “Is he someone famous?”

                “Excuse me?” Kyungsoo questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Baekhyun…I don’t simply date famous people…I date normal people too. I like my average Joe…” Baekhyun bite his bottom lips. “It’s not like you are dating someone famous, Mr. Big Shot.”

                “I am not an Idol though,” Baekhyun countered.

                “And that’s not my problem,” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue before running his finger through his midnight color locks. He always looked good when he wore his natural hair color, he look younger and cuter. “Jongin is just dance teacher in a small dance company he works in. Nothing special.” That wouldn’t explain how Kyungsoo met him. Kyungsoo hated to dance, which was the reason Baekhyun picked this activity, so it made no sense if Kyungsoo met Jongin in a dance studio. Kyungsoo tries to stay away from them unless he was force to enter one for one of his promotion. “What about Chanyeol?”

                “He is Jongdae’s new manager,” Baekhyun lied. The lie came out too smooth, as if it was the truth, and he was impressed with himself.

                “Poor Mr. Young, did he get fired or did he have enough of the diva and finally quit?” Kyungsoo smirked.

                “Jongdae isn’t a diva,” Baekhyun argued. Jongdae was many thing but a diva wasn’t one of them, and he would make Kyungsoo understand but all Kyungsoo did was roll his eyes and focus them on the front where Jongin was now bowing at the class thanking them for being so nice. “Jongin is nice…Kai…whatever you call him. How long have you dated him?” Kyungsoo hummed lightly before raising two fingers in response to the question Baekhyun asked. Two months that wasn’t long. “He must treat you well than…if you didn’t get bored of him yet…”

                “I don’t get bored with my boyfriends that easily Baekhyun.”

                Baekhyun laughed at the irony of the boy’s statement before speaking up, “You got bored of me after one month and three weeks, Kyungsoo.”

                “That’s was the second time,” Kyungsoo tried to defend himself. “We dated before and I was faithful to you for a while, Baekhyun. The second time we went out…it wasn’t even that serious. You and I had our careers in mind. I had my career in mind. Not to mention we went through Hell the first time, I didn’t think it was a good idea to give it an honest second round. It was bound to fail and I honestly….truly…believe we just agree to it due to the heat of the moment…we always do this. We did it before we dated in our childhood, in our high school years, in our college career, and in our grown up life. We rush.”

                “No! You rush and don’t think. Honestly Kyungsoo, you make promises you can’t keep. Are you blaming me for our failed relationship because I had faith in you? In us? When is having faith in someone a bad thing?” Baekhyun huffed loudly as he turn to look at Kyungsoo clearly, all the awkwardness he felt disappearing from his body as he stared at the boy who has hurt him many times, again and again.

                “When you start looking like a fool,” Kyungsoo spit out before patting away any possible dirt he gathered on his jeans. “Now if you don’t mind. I have to return back to Jongin before he start busting into another dance, making us look more pathetic than we already do. Now, stop pouting and go to Chanyeol, he looks concerned and anxious about you, it’s pathetic the way he’s trying to look like he not staring at us.” Kyungsoo’s tone was quiet and dead as if he was tired of even talking to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun admitted every time Kyungsoo and Baekhyun did bump into each other, they kind of repeated the same pattern over and over, just in different tone and different words. But the pain was always there.

✦

                “You are the fucking worst!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he slammed his fist onto Chanyeol’s chest repeatedly without any break, causing Chanyeol to gasp and whine in pain as he tried to grab onto Baekhyun’s wrist attempting to hinder the attack but Baekhyun wasn’t allowing that, as he grabbed onto Chanyeol’s shirt and tug him down to eye level. “I should fucking fire you…” Baekhyun whispered in a dark tone, his teeth gritting and eyes narrowing as he stared at Chanyeol’s wide eyes. “Fuck that…I should fucking kick you off this moving boat so you can drown, you piece of crap. Would you like that?!”

                “No, I don’t think anyone enjoys being kicked off a boat and into an ocean…” Chanyeol responded lightly with a nervous smile. He really hoped a joke would lighten up Baekhyun’s mood and extinguish the fire in Baekhyun’s dark eyes, but it didn’t seemed to work because Baekhyun held on his shirt tighter and the tugging on the collar was causing Chanyeol to gasp in agony. Baekhyun was pissed. “Baekhyun….stop…” Chanyeol pleaded as he moved both of his hand onto Baekhyun’s small wrists, he squeezed them lightly before trying to detach the boy’s fingers off his shirt. The task was harder than Chanyeol originally thought. “I don’t see what I did wrong…”

                Baekhyun tugged his shirt again bringing Chanyeol back to eye level, which caused Chanyeol to stumble a bit before looking back at Baekhyun who started to hover him with dagger eyes. “You fucking agree to go eat with Kyungsoo and Jongin! Where in your mind did you think that was a good idea? I don’t want to be around Kyungsoo any longer than I have to. Not to mention you disregarded my order! I said if they don’t approach you, don’t talk to them. You talked to Jongin. You talked to Kyungsoo. You agreed to go out to eat with them. I call the fucking shots here, Chanyeol, not you. Get it through your head!”

                “You also said you wanted to show me off in front of Kyungsoo a lot. I remember that. You can’t pretend like you never said those words. So Jongin asked if we wanted to eat with him and Kyungsoo. I honestly thought it would be a good chance to display this happy relationship we apparently have,” Chanyeol explained himself as he adjusted his body before letting himself drop to the floor causing Baekhyun to stumble a bit and loosen the hold of Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol snapped his hand back to the boy’s wrist giving it a second try to remove Baekhyun’s hands off his shirt. “Let go before you look like your beating me up.”

                “I am planning on beating you up…”

                “What do you expected me to do? Reject. Jongin looked like he truly wanted to know us. Plus I agreed to it before you and Kyungsoo had your…whatever it was. Clearly not good. But how could I predict the future and know you and Kyungsoo would have a fight fifteen minutes after I agreed. I was planning on telling you but I was busy tr-“

                “Trying not to vomit in the dance room, I saw. What kind of Escort can’t dance?”

                “The one who only knows how to waltz and grind. Please…” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand lightly. “Let go of me…” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes before letting go of Chanyeol. He didn’t really wanted to but people were staring to stare and for some reason Chanyeol looked really scared. He wanted Chanyeol to respect him and listen to him but not really fear him. Baekhyun was a nice guy. “Thank you,” Chanyeol breathed out as he lolled his head back to stare at the ceiling above their head. “It won’t be bad…” Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention but he heard Chanyeol though he didn’t think he needed to respond to Chanyeol. He was still mad after all. Plus his attention was more glued on Kyungsoo who was pouting cutely at Jongin who was rubbing the boy’s arm in a sweet comforting gesture. “So is he like your ex?” Chanyeol asked as he threw his head back to stare at the pair at the other side of the room. “I didn’t think you were into short guys…”

                “I am not. I am just into Kyungsoo Do.”

                “Right….” Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol with a raise eyebrow. “I am into short guys…” Chanyeol said as he look up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “Just a random fact about me.”

✦

Dinner wasn’t bad. Chanyeol and Jongin led most of the conversations, if not all, Baekhyun only spoke when he needed to or when he was addressed and Kyungsoo didn’t speak at all, he laughed at the right parts though, so he was listening to the conversation just not contributing. That was normal for Kyungsoo though. Kyungsoo has always been an introvert, keeping his thoughts and feeling to himself, only speaking up when he felt like he really needed to and if it wasn’t, he rather look around the room with his wide eyes or just listen closely to whoever was talking. Baekhyun can admit that was one of the perks about Kyungsoo, he wasn’t the perfect boyfriend but he was a good listener and he gave good advice though some might disagree, Luhan. But aside from the lack of words Baekhyun and Kyungsoo failed to say, the dinner was nice with delicious food and light conversation. It was around desert time when Kyungsoo started to speak up more and Jongin started to silence himself down, as he shoved spoonful of whip cream banana into his mouth.

Baekhyun could tell Kyungsoo didn’t feel completely comfortable talking to Chanyeol, not because Chanyeol wasn’t a good conversation partner, it was simply because he didn’t know Chanyeol, so it felt weird for him, which is why Baekhyun started to speak more. Soon after, slowly but surely, Chanyeol started to speak less as he copied Jongin’s action.

                “So Kyungsoo I hear you dropped out of the Dream Concert to come. That’s a big move. A lot of people were expecting you to kill the show…” Baekhyun said lightly as he dug his spoon into a strawberry that was hidden deep in the whip cream. Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, nodding his head at Baekhyun’s word before smiling back, any anger that Kyungsoo once felt towards the small brunette was gone… as if it never existed. “Jongdae is covering you.”

                “Is he singing one of your songs?” Kyungsoo asked as he turn his head to look at Jongin.

                “He singing two songs. One by me. It called ‘Unforgettable Night’ and he singing another done by one of my female workers called ‘Day and Night’. They are both good songs. Have you heard them?” 

                “No,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “I don’t like Jongdae’s music.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “They hit home too much. I like to sing about songs that speaks to me, and not haunts me. I hope you understand.”

                “Not all Jongdae’s song are like that,” Baekhyun said in an annoyed tone. “There is plenty of diversity in them. Maybe if you didn’t have you head shoved up your ass, you would actually notice.”

                Kyungsoo placed his eating to stare up at Baekhyun, his jaw slacked and eyes wide, while Jongin was now chocking loudly trying to regain his wind pipe function but failing. Chanyeol in the other hand was biting down his lower lip trying to contain the laughter, as he swirl the spoon on the plate in a sluggish motion before grinning brightly, placing his free hand on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun didn’t mean to sound rude but he meant everything he said and it wasn’t like he didn’t know Kyungsoo didn’t like his music, but it would be nice to keep that under wrap.

Kyungsoo sounded careless so it was only right for Baekhyun to be careless too. Right?

                “That was uncalled for,” Kyungsoo finally said after the bit of silences was becoming unsettling and unwanted. Chanyeol’s hand started to massage Baekhyun’s neck lightly in attempt to soothe Baekhyun but it made no difference because as soon as Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo’s angry filled eyes he felt nervous. Not nervous enough to take back what he said, but enough to look away from Kyungsoo and focus his attention on the dessert he barely touched. Baekhyun didn’t have to look up from his plate to know Kyungsoo was staring at him with narrow eyes and he didn’t have to turn his head to know Chanyeol felt slightly uncomfortable, his jittery legs said it all and the lack of conversation told him Chanyeol wasn’t ready to speak. Baekhyun didn’t know what Jongin was doing but since he wasn’t talking, he was either soothing Kyungsoo or trying to avoid everything that was going on, and he couldn’t blame him. It was when Baekhyun finally rose his head to look at Kyungsoo the silence was broken, “Guys…can you pay for us? I need to talk to Baekhyun in private.” Baekhyun eyes widen and he was ready to disagree, state that he rather jump off the boat than being alone with Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo was already up and pushing his chair in, as Jongin look up at him with wide eyes. “I will see you in the room, Kai…” Kyungsoo said before Jongin could even speak and nudged his head to the right telling Baekhyun to start moving. “Good bye Chanyeol. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

                “Like wise,” Chanyeol answered back as he removed his hand off of Baekhyun’s neck. “You were good company.”

                “Thank you…” Kyungsoo bowed as he lean over to grab Baekhyun’s wrist, but once he noticed Baekhyun wasn’t moving and wasn’t planning on doing it either, he edged closer to the white hair giant. Baekhyun should have fought back but once he felt Kyungsoo’s wrist squeeze him and pull him off his seat, he just allowed things to flow. Maybe things like this were supposed to happen. Maybe despite the anger Baekhyun felt, he wanted to have this conversation, needed to have this conversation. “Say good bye to your boyfriend, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo ordered in a nasty tone.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t nasty. But it sounded nasty to Baekhyun.

                “Bye Chanyeol…” Baekhyun grumbled as he looked straight into Chanyeol’s worried eyes.

✦


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo break things down for Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun clearly does not like it.

“I don’t understand why you pulled me away from my dessert if you were just going to stare down at the pool and say nothing to me…” Baekhyun mumbled quietly as he stared at Kyungsoo who was busy staring down at the pool water with a small frown on his face.

                Once Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun out of the restaurant, it was obvious to the both of them that Kyungsoo didn’t have much of a plan. Baekhyun even doubted that Kyungsoo knew what he was going to say once they were alone, but he didn’t speak out his thoughts as he stared at Kyungsoo with an annoyed look, eyeing the boy to see what he would do next. It took Kyungsoo about two minutes before snapping his head towards Baekhyun, with wide eyes he ordered the boy to follow him. Baekhyun snickered at the order but still followed as Kyungsoo led them to a closed pool area. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo knew it was closed or not but it didn’t seem to matter once Kyungsoo sneaked inside. Though Baekhyun wasn’t going to lie the whole experience made him nervous, he wasn’t the type he sneak into places but once he felt Kyungsoo’s hand take his, every fear he felt seem to dull away. Kyungsoo was mad but he still cared about Baekhyun. The thought made him smile. Once they were safely inside, Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun’s hand, a bit too quickly, he removed his jacket and placed it onto one of the empty pool seats before making his way to the edge of the pool so he could crotch down before settling himself there. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes as he casually made his way to Kyungsoo before sitting down, Indian style, beside him.

Kyungsoo did not speak the whole time and Baekhyun told himself he wouldn't either.

Kyungsoo was the one who dragged him away but the silence was too much. So he spoke.

Yet Kyungsoo didn’t.

                “I am wasting my time…” Baekhyun spoke up again hoping Kyungsoo would cause this conversation to happen. It wasn’t like he was in a rush. It wasn’t like he couldn’t wait until Kyungsoo felt it was right to speak up or when he felt he gathered all his thoughts. But he wanted things to be said and he didn’t like staring in space, as he tried to figure out what Kyungsoo wished to say or was thinking on saying.

                “Baekhyun… why are you still hung over me, when you have a boytoy like Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo finally asked, turning his head from the deep blue pool water to Baekhyun’s face who was shocked. He didn’t expect a question like that and he wasn’t sure how to answer it.

                “Because…” Because in reality, Chanyeol isn’t his. “I am not sure if Chanyeol is the one?” He didn’t sound believable, if anything he sounded like he was stating a question and Kyungsoo caught on to that as he tilt his head in confusion. Baekhyun tried again, “Kyungsoo…it’s hard to explain…”

                “Just speak the truth. I am honestly curious right now. What goes on in your head? Why do you want me so bad? You claim I hurt you? You claim I am a bad boyfriend yet you want me. Do you think you sound sane?”

                Baekhyun breathed out a nervous laugh before licking his lips slowly. The idea of speaking out everything he felt and thought didn’t feel all too good but he knew he had to and Kyungsoo wanted him to. It wasn’t like he never spoke it before, he told Luhan many times what he felt, and thought despite what he knew Luhan felt towards Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wrote multiple songs about Kyungsoo and shared his story to the world through Jongdae’s lips. So this was his time to say it to the person he been wanting to for years. Time and time again, chances were presented to himself but he chickened out every time, too scared to call Kyungsoo, too scared to text Kyungsoo, too scared to even approach Kyungsoo in events were all the best Idol were gathered around. This was his time and Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him escape. It was either he told the truth or told a bunch of lies. He was tired of lying. He was tired of running away.

                “I don’t know why I want you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun admitted. “You weren’t a bad boyfriend…but I believe we were in two different pages in our life, which is why we clashed a lot. Realistically when we first started dating we were in the same page and in sync. We knew each other well and complimented each other perfectly. We were name Prom Kings back in High School. We were almost perfect. But I don’t know when, but someone at some point just jumped a couple of pages and left the other behind. You jumped a couple of pages and left me behind… and I tried to keep up, trust me I did. But it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough or quick enough or smart enough or talented enough, because next thing you know after three years, once you finally hit the Idol career, you ended up cheating on me! That fucking hurt!” Baekhyun shrieked.

                “Yet you still want me…”

                “Because I am fucking stupid,” Baekhyun exclaimed. “After that I don’t know why but I blamed myself because I truly did love you. But once we broke apart I decided to give you space and I decided to try and find a better partner and focus on my Idol career. But that never really worked because apparently I am always missing something, some factor, a wow factor. And when it comes to dating, I could never find a person I liked. I talked to many guys. Fucking crap, I tried girls too and I found no one. I dated absolutely no one since you, Kyungsoo. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I thought I was flawed. Sick even. But then I took a step back and I wrote. I wrote a hella of a lot of songs and I noticed something. A pattern. The pattern being…in every song…I wrote about love…existing love. How does that make any sense when I am single and alone? How does this make any sense when I am writing about you and how you hurt me? Than it clicked…I wrote about how you hurt me…but how I still love you. I wrote about how I was still alone….but thinking of you…I am still in love with you, Kyungsoo. I don’t know why but I do.”

                “That’s a lot…” Kyungsoo mumbled as he stared at Baekhyun with tired eyes. “I wish I could say just as much. But I can’t. My feelings are only black and white. There is no deeper meaning when it comes to me. It’s either I love you or I don’t. And Baekhyun…I don’t love you the same way you love me. I miss you as a friend, honestly. There are times in my life that I believed I love you because the thought of you always appeared in my head. There were times where I saw you walking around behind the scene in Mnet with Jongdae and I wished I could run over to you. Sometimes I looked down at my mobile and scrolled down my list of people and stoped at your name. But I never clicked it. There were times I wish I did. But just like you had everything click in your head one night…I had it one afternoon….the day I met Jongin. I missed you…I loved you…but that was because you were my first friend…and I lost that because of some stupid mistake I have committed.”

                “So you admit you did wrong…”

                “I know I’ve sined, Baekhyun. I am not perfect. Cheating wasn’t my brightest move but I did it. I lost my feelings for you at some point. It wasn’t the fact that we were losing contact and our schedules clashed and we were in different pages. It’s just that life exposed to me what our relationship truly was, and it was friendship hidden within lust, desire, and a bit of romances. We were young. But now we are old enough to see what’s obvious. Baekhyun you need to drop these silly notions and see what’s right in front of you.”

                “And what’s in front of me?”

                “That’s the love you think you feel for me…isn’t real,” Kyungsoo sighed softly. “Please understand that before you get hurt even more.”

                “You met Jongin…before…or after our second time…?”

                “Before. We started to talk around my second or third comeback. You came a bit after. That’s another thing I need to apologize for, I didn’t mean to start a second relationship with you. I knew what our relationship was but…I thought maybe…I was being silly and you seem so willing. You seem so in love with me. So I agreed. I agreed without truly thinking over everything. You called me out on that flaw many times and I turn my head to you, ignoring what you said, but I am seeing it more and more and it’s a bad flaw that I need to fix. So I gave in but…I soon realized that…it was just a “heat of the moment decision” with you in my arm and your lips against mines. Everything happened so fast and once we started dating again, I just knew that we weren’t going to last because I didn’t feel love. I felt like I was hanging out with a friend. You were like a friend with benefit to me. Yet to you, I was something else. We were in two different pages which is why I ended it before we got wrapped up in a web of lies.”

                “I am still caught…” Baekhyun whispered.

                “And I blame myself for that,” Kyungsoo whispered softly. “Baekhyun…Can I be honest about something?” No. Baekhyun bite his bottom lips harshly, not wanting to hear anymore of Kyungsoo’s words, but despite what he felt and despite the ach in his heart, he nodded his head quickly. “I think you are missing out on a great thing because you love me. I can tell Chanyeol likes you.” He is an actor. Tell him. Tell him now. “Give Chanyeol a proper chance.” No. Tell him. Tell him now. “Why are you so silent?”

                And that’s when Baekhyun decided to take what he had been craving for, the moment his eyes landed on Kyungsoo. Fuck it, Baekhyun knew it was wrong. Baekhyun knew it would give a bad image, not only for himself but Kyungsoo too, he knew he was going to hurt Jongin…and maybe Chanyeol. But he couldn’t help it. He had to kiss Kyungsoo, even if it was one last kiss, a kiss of closure. It needed to be done and Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind as he tilt his head to the left and let the kiss be dominated by Baekhyun. The kiss was clumsy despite how many times they have kissed, Baekhyun’s tongue moved around sluggishly inside Kyungsoo’s warm cavern, and his tongue moved along Baekhyun’s, sliding and gliding against Baekhyun before groaning softly once their tongue tip bump into each other and started light flicking motion. Baekhyun leaned forward so more, getting out of his Indian style position, so he could place his slim hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, keeping him in place as he moved his mouth against Kyungsoo the best he could, while Kyungsoo nervously placed his hand on Baekhyun’s slim waist.

                Kissing Kyungsoo brought some old feelings. It made Baekhyun feel light headed and happy, that was for sure, and the more his tongue slide and rolled against Kyungsoo’s the more pleasurable it became. It was something that Baekhyun was craving for. But despite some old feelings returning, he noticed not all of them were there. Maybe that why he kept deepening the kiss, maybe the kiss needed to be more rushed and intense. Maybe he needed it be sloppier and drool needed to slide down their chin like it used to when they were seconds away from tearing off their clothes. But as the seconds passed by, Baekhyun knew it wasn’t that. Things weren’t the same. The kiss wasn’t the same. Yet Baekhyun was pretty sure Baekhyun still loved Kyungsoo, it would explain his slight depression, all his songs, the fact that he feared to go into the Idol world, the fact he wouldn’t, and couldn’t, date anyone. But where was all the butterfly feelings and the heated skin? And where were the heart throbbing feelings? Why was he thinking? Wasn’t he supposed to have a fuzzy mind?

                Kyungsoo soon pulled away breathlessly, cheeks bright red, and eyes narrowed slightly as he mumbled, “We have boyfriends, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun hated hearing that. But he didn’t respond and just stared at Kyungsoo with a soft face expression on his face, but inside, inside he was thinking, trying to understand everything. Did love change throughout the years? Was this still love he was feeling? Was it lust? “We can’t do this…”

                “But we can….” Baekhyun whisper pathetically though he wasn’t sure why he was fighting for something that wasn’t going to happen. Kyungsoo had his mindset on it, right? Kyungsoo looked down at the water once again silently before humming softly. “You don’t love Jongin…if you did…you wouldn’t have respond to me. You still love me…”

                “I don’t love him…but I could. The only reason I haven’t started loving him is because I still have unsaid feelings and unclear feeling towards you. Once I know where I stand with you….I will move on from you and be properly with Jongin…” Kyungsoo was whispering lightly, almost as if he didn’t want Baekhyun to hear but at the same time, he did. “Same goes for you, Baekhyun.”

                “I still love you…” Baekhyun repeated. Though even to Baekhyun the words sounded hallow and only said to continue a fight.

                “I do too….but we need to stop,” Kyungsoo finished. Baekhyun lower his head down silently and eye the deep blue water before them, finally understanding why Kyungsoo kept staring at the water. The water was still yet it was calming. Exactly what Baekhyun needed and wanted. “I am sorry…” Kyungsoo added after a few seconds, staring at Baekhyun silently before closing his eyes slowly refusing to see Baekhyun drop his head against his chest tightly.

Don’t cry.

Don’t cry.

You don’t need him. You don’t need him. You don’t need him.

He’ll hurt you. He’ll hurt you. He’ll hurt you. He already hurt you.

                “I want to go back to…” Baekhyun whisper softly, pausing his sentences half way to stare at his reflection in the water before closing his eyes in attempt to stop himself from crying. “Take me to Chanyeol…” Baekhyun begged lightly, not thinking over the fact he said his Escort’s name instead of saying ‘Room’ like any normal person would.

                “Okay…” Kyungsoo swallowed thickly before pushing himself off the ground so he could stand straight. Baekhyun didn’t move at first, eyeing the water for a few seconds before he flinching at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s finger tips touching his shoulder. “Go get my jacket…and I’ll try to see if we can do an easy get away…” Baekhyun nodded his head silently before pushing himself upward not taking Kyungsoo’s offered hand to help himself up. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything about it though, he simply stared at Baekhyun silently before running his tongue over his bottom lip and making his way towards the exit door of the pool area while Baekhyun slowly walked to the empty seat to grab Kyungsoo’s jacket. He should have been a bit more careful on how he picked up the object but at the moment he didn’t seem to care because once Kyungsoo’s phone fell onto the floor, Baekhyun jumped slightly. “Yah!” Kyungsoo hissed.

                “Sorry…” Baekhyun said with a slight smile as he dropped onto the floor to pick up Kyungsoo’s iPhone and Baekhyun wasn’t a nosey person, he would like to repeat he wasn’t. But he couldn’t blame myself once his eyes spotted something familiar in the card holder case Kyungsoo had. “What the…”

**E.X.O. Escort Company**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Business Owner**

**(010) XXX-XXXX**

**Website:[www.exoescortcompany.com](http://www.exoescortcompany.com/)**

                “Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo called out as he waved his hand in attempt to catch Baekhyun’s attention. It was hard for Baekhyun to rip his eyes away from the card but once he did, he smiled nervously before getting up onto his seat and rush over to Kyungsoo who help him slip out of the room unnoticed. Kyungsoo did offer his hand again to Baekhyun but unlike the first time when they snuck inside, Baekhyun didn’t accept it.

He didn’t want to give in.

He didn’t want seem weaker than he already did.

 

✦

                The walk back to the room was silent and awkward. No one said anything despite they wanted to. They talked so much yet it felt like they talked about nothing. So much was said yet it felt like nothing, but both didn’t know what exactly they were supposed to say. So they just stayed in silent as they walked side by side to their own room, none of them dared to voice out the thoughts that were hidden in the somber minds, no, the kept their lips shut with their gaze on the ground. As they walked, Baekhyun dragged his feet rather than simply walking, Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looked impassive as he walked pass Baekhyun once he stopped at his door. Kyungsoo was his next door neighbor, it should have been laughable, Baekhyun should’ve be laughing but he didn’t, he kept his head facing the door and his eyes glued on the silver door knob before twisting it open. He heard Kyungsoo’s sweet good bye and a sigh but he didn’t said anything about it. Kyungsoo opened his room door to escape Baekhyun and the heavy tension that hovered about their head.

Baekhyun released the breath he was holding before removing his hand off the door knob. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times in an attempt to gather his thoughts before facing Chanyeol. He didn’t expect anything to happen with Chanyeol but he didn’t want to be asked a thousand and one questions.

                It took him a while to enter the room but once he did he honestly didn’t expect to hear or see what he had. On his Queen size bed sat Kris, with his back against the bed frame with Luhan in between his legs, resting his back against Kris chest as he ate his dessert, which seemed to be brought back into the room by Chanyeol, who was busy looking down at his phone. Uninterested in the conversation, until he heard the door pushed open revealing Baekhyun, who had his eyes open in shock due to the words he heard. “Don’t tell him I know about the Escort thing.”

                “Escort?” Baekhyun said loudly once he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him quickly before anyone heard. Kris hissed softly before hiding his face in between Luhan’s shoulder and neck. Luhan jaw slacked at the sight of his best friend appear before his very eyes, spoon barely kept in his mouth. “What are you guys talking about?” Baekhyun asked quickly due to the fear he felt in his heart. Did they find out about Chanyeol? Did Chanyeol tell them? Wasn’t it supposed to be secret? Did their lie not sound believable? “Chanyeol isn’t an Escort!” Baekhyun shrieked out before thinking his words through and once he spilled out the lie, he couldn’t help but blush.

                Chanyeol eyes widen at Baekhyun’s words before looking down though he wasn’t completely sure if Chanyeol was looking away from him due to embarrassment or because he wanted to hide the laughter he was probably holding back. Kris didn’t seem to care as he pulled away from Luhan’s shoulder so he could throw his head back and release a loud thunderous laughter that ended abruptly once Luhan yanked his spoon out of his mouth and hit Kris on the forehead with it. “Shut up!” Luhan ordered before turning to Baekhyun. “Why would Chanyeol be an Escort, Baekhyun…Isn’t he your boyfriend or something like that?” Luhan asked with a tilt. He had a confused face on his face almost like he was oblivious to the Escort in the room but something was off. Baekhyun could tell. But he didn’t call Luhan on it but simply nodded his head rapidly to Luhan’s question. Luhan smiled at the sight before saying, “Don’t you worry about it. Though you should worry about the dessert you ordered…it doesn’t taste that good.”

                “You said you hate cheese…why are you eating the cheesecake then?” Chanyeol asked after a while, looking up at Luhan who was digging his spoon deep into the cheesecake. Luhan shrugged his shoulder in response and continued to eat the cake he wasn’t a fan of, and occasionally offer Kris a bit. Occasionally being once or twice, the other time Luhan offered it was just in a form of a tease. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the sight of the two newly formed friends before turning to Baekhyun with worried eyes, his hand putting down the iPhone he was playing with and asked “How did it went?”

                “Fine…” Baekhyun answered dully before making his way to Chanyeol, who was sitting on the floor next to his duffle bag, once he arrived next to Baekhyun, he sighed lowly as he took his seat next to him before curling himself against the tall giant. He smelled good. “So…what is this about an Escort?” Baekhyun whispered in hopes that Chanyeol would be the only one to listen to him and the only one to answer him. But he was expecting too much.

                “Rumors has it…” Luhan exclaimed as he pushed himself off of Kris’s chest to point his cheese covered spoon at the couple near the wall. “There is an Escort in the boat. I have my theories of who it might be. Actually most of the boat does. That’s what is going on about Escort. Now let’s drop the topic, Baekhyun and let’s talk about the fact, you left your boyfriend behind so you could talk to your ex-boyfriend. He better still be your ex-boyfriend.”

                “He is!” Baekhyun shrieked loudly before grabbing Chanyeol’s iPhone without much thought and aimed at his orange hair best friend. This was normal for him, throwing around his phone or anything that might cause damage but he honestly forgot Chanyeol wasn’t his boyfriend and he wasn’t aware of Baekhyun’s way of life. So he whined softly once he threw Chanyeol’s phone across the room.

                “My phone!” Chanyeol wailed.

                “I am so sorry!” Baekhyun turn to Chanyeol with scared eyes as Luhan shrieked loudly and turn his head to press his face against Kris’s chest, meanwhile the blonde giant was more interested in taking a spoonful of cheesecake while Luhan’s guard was down.

                “That was my phone!” Chanyeol screamed as he pointed angrily in the direction Baekhyun threw his phone.

                “It’s not broken!” Baekhyun shrieked back.

                “I could have gotten hurt!” Luhan added once he pulled away from Kris. “Stop eating my food!” Luhan yelled again as he shove Kris angrily against the bed frame.

                “It’s not even your food!” Kris defended himself

                “So!” Luhan screamed loudly before smacking Kris’s forehead again. Kris whined in pain.

                “That doesn’t matter, you threw my phone!” Chanyeol shouted again but he screamed just ended once Baekhyun shoved his hand on top of Chanyeol’s mouth, preventing the boy from yelling back. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes but all Baekhyun did in response was peck the boy’s white sliverish hair, in an attempt to call him. It did some work. Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol’s mouth cautiously, eyeing the boy with a small pout. “Get me my phone…” Chanyeol ordered but all Baekhyun could do was laugh lightly as he leaned over slightly to mouth his favorite line to Chanyeol.

                “I call the shots…”

✦

                “I’ve never really been good in making someone feel better,” Chanyeol admitted as he walked down the deck with Baekhyun by his side. Baekhyun chuckled softly a bit before edging closer to Chanyeol, until his arm brush against Chanyeol within every step. Chanyeol didn’t say anything about it but did smile at him. It was a nice smile. Chanyeol had a nice smile.

                “I should be the one trying to cheer you up. I threw your phone across the room,” Baekhyun responded back. Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders before turning his head, looking away from Baekhyun with a small smile on his face, his hand shoved into his basketball shorts as he walked slowly with the boy beside him. “You have a nice smile,” Baekhyun admitted after a while, extending his hand out so he could poke Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol smiled brightly at Baekhyun’s cute action before turning to him to give the smaller a boy a wink. Baekhyun gaged, “You are too greasy.”

                “You are too cute,” Chanyeol countered before turning his head back forward. “The phone thing is nothing though. There was no damage to it. Just be careful next time,” Chanyeol advice before looking up the dark sky the hang above their head. Next time? Baekhyun blinked rapidly before turning to Chanyeol who seemed not to notice what he said or maybe he did knew but didn’t want to show anything off. Baekhyun was confused. “So how did things went with you and Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun shrugged lightly. “Are you going to ever tell me? I could help?” Chanyeol asked before stopping his walking to turn to the smaller boy who copied his action. “Smile…” Chanyeol whispered as he extended his hand out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol before running his tongue over his dry lips, Chanyeol breathed out a laugh before letting his face go. “Smile.”

                So Baekhyun did. He smiled brightly and slightly obnoxiously before running up to Chanyeol, standing before him before getting on his tippy toes to smile in his face. Baekhyun knew he was a bit too close to Chanyeol but Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind as he smiled back down at Baekhyun. His eyes twitched. It was kind of creepy but at the same time kind of cute, Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he thought it was cute but it was, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but raise his right hand up so he could push Chanyeol’s fringe off his forehead, exposing his eyes a bit better. They stayed silent as they looked at each other… soon after it started getting weird, not awkward, but weird and Baekhyun always taught when something was weird, fix it. So he did.

                “You gave away my dessert,” Baekhyun whispered.

                “I wasn’t supposed to pay for anything on this cruise. That was the arrangement,” Chanyeol countered with a raise eyebrow and Baekhyun couldn’t help but snicker at that. “You don’t have to pay me back though. I don’t mind paying for it. I ate most of the food. You didn’t much…” Chanyeol said before throwing his head up, side stepping Baekhyun before continuing his midnight walk with Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t follow at first but after seeing that Chanyeol was creating bigger distances than he expected, Baekhyun dashed over to Chanyeol and looped his arms around Chanyeol’s.

                “I am hungry, Baby,” Baekhyun said in a sweet tone, eyes wide, and lips puckered out. “Feed me.”

                “How?” Chanyeol asked before tilting his head back. “The dinner area is closed. Unless you want me to order room service but I highly doubt Kris and Luhan returned to their room. They got real comfortable there. Plus the only thing open right now is probably the bar and that’s not food. Unless you consider peanuts food.” Baekhyun shook his head before scrunching his nose at the thought of peanuts being food. “Any ideas?”

                “Do you think the buffet area is still open?”

                “I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Want to check?”

                “We might have to sneak in if it’s close. Do you think we can do that?” Baekhyun eyes widen at the thought of sneaking into another place. He wouldn’t say he enjoyed the thrill of sneaking in to a place but Baekhyun wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy when Kyungsoo held his hand throughout the process, so wouldn’t it be fun to do it with Chanyeol too? Chanyeol was a good looking guy and his hands were soft…he remembered that. Lacing his hand within Chanyeol’s carefully, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol as he pressed his chest against the tall giant. Yeah, they were soft alright.

                “I can,” Chanyeol said confidently. “Can you?”

                “I’ve done it once, I can do it again,” Baekhyun nodded his head before squeezing Chanyeol’s soft hand. “But I might need your help.”

✦

                Like expected the buffet area was closed and only a few workers were around the area, as they cleaned up the mess the Gajok High School resident had done and trust Baekhyun when he says it, it was a mess. They didn’t seem to care much about the staff and normally Baekhyun wouldn’t either but Chanyeol seem to care as he glared at the scatter shrimp on the floor. If Baekhyun was going to be honest it looked like a food fight happened, and knowing how immature his class was, he wouldn’t be surprise if that truly had happened. Luhan didn’t mention anything about a food fight, but seeing Luhan eat something he didn’t like meant he probably didn’t eat anything at the buffet, hence a food fight probably did happen. Thank God for Chanyeol stupidity in agreeing to go out with Kyungsoo because if it wasn’t for him, he probably have shrimp in his hair or worse.

                At first, seeing that there were in fact a few workers left in the buffet area, Baekhyun thought he wasn’t going to go in, but Chanyeol had a different mindset, he knocked on the glass door in an attempt to get all workers attention which worked. Baekhyun tilted his head silently as he watched Chanyeol talk to the worker in a hush tone and like magic, the man held the door open for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They didn’t sneak in but it was still fun holding onto Chanyeol’s hand as they made their way to the buffet table to pick a few sandwiches, and right after they left bowing at the workers and thanking them before making their way to a silent area. Once they found a perfect place, they sat against a wall in silence, the plate of sandwich between them and the night sky above them as a light breeze pass them.

It was nice.

                “So Baekhyun, tell me about yourself,” Chanyeol finally broke the silence as he chewed on one of his sandwich. Baekhyun sink his teeth onto one of sandwich silently, raising his eyebrow questioning Chanyeol before chewing on the bite he ripped into his mouth. “So obvious you are paying me to be your date, because you don’t have one. Why are you single? You seem like a catch.”

                Baekhyun swallowed thickly before licking his lips slowly. “We should have stolen drinks too,” Baekhyun mumble before shifting his head to Chanyeol, pouting lightly. “You should buy me a drink.”

                “You should answer my question,” Chanyeol responded.

                “How about you tell me why you are an Escort and in exchange, depending on how good the answer is, I will give you my own.” It didn’t seem like a good deal and Baekhyun knew this, but he was hoping Chanyeol would be fooled. His face said otherwise though. Chanyeol snickered before taking another bite of his sandwich before inhaling deeply and exhaling through his nose, then turn back to Baekhyun with narrow eyes. “What?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

                “That’s a shitty deal, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered back before shaking his head slowly. “But I am desperate enough to get to know you, so I’ll take it,” Chanyeol sighed loudly before lowering the sandwich down to the plate. He cleared his throat before ruffling his white grayish hair, “I do this Escort job for money.” Baekhyun snickered before shaking his head not enjoying the answer before resting his head against the wall. “You want to know more?”

                “If you wish to know my story. I need to know yours.”

                “It applies the same way around.”

                “You are the one who asked though,” Baekhyun giggled.

                “I do it for money. The boss, Joonmyeon, is a dear friend of mine and he needed some workers to start off his company. So I agreed to work. I don’t mind pretending. I honestly wanted to be an actor growing up, I went to an art school like the one you were in, but it wasn’t private or all boys. So I had some acting skills and people tend to like me. So I did it for money and I like getting to know new people and helping them, and if by helping them means lying to a couple of people. I don’t mind doing it. Is that good enough?” Baekhyun shook his head and Chanyeol couldn’t help but bump his shoulder against Baekhyun with a smile. “I have nothing more to say. I don’t have a deeper meaning than money.” 

                “Money…” Baekhyun repeated slowly before resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He smiled up at him before whispering against Chanyeol’s ear, “I don’t date people. I am not good with people. Today, I had a conversation with Kyungsoo and he said I am not good at giving people chances to date me or love me because…I am hung up on him. I think it’s true…but…Yeah. So I don’t date. So I don’t have a boyfriend. Hence I needed you.”

                “Do you think you would be able to date again?” Chanyeol questioned, interested in Baekhyun’s answer he peeked down at the brunette.

                “Maybe…” Baekhyun answered softly before meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “I do want to date again. I miss having someone next to me…at night. Luhan isn’t enough.” Chanyeol cracked a smile before nodding his head silently. “Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Does he or she knows what you are doing? Is he or she okay with you kissing other people?” Wow. Those were a lot of questions that Baekhyun had, and to be honest, he didn’t think he had them but now as he spilled each and every one of them, he became more curious.

                “That’s a lot,” Chanyeol said what he thought before laughing a bit. “I do not have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I been single for the past two months actually. My ex-girlfriend name is Wendy Son, she was an Escort too. She is Joonmyeon’s cousin. We did the same line of work so we understood each other. Though I didn’t like it when she kissed her dates. She didn’t mind me so much because she knew I loved her very much. Personally I am jealous kind of guy, so I tend to be upset when she kissed someone often even if it was work. But we are over now.”

                “How did it end?” Baekhyun asked.

                “How did you and Kyungsoo end?” Chanyeol asked. But before Baekhyun could counter him, Chanyeol beat him to it, “Depending on your answer and how good it is, you will get mine.”

                “No fair,” Baekhyun whisper.

                “Speak and eat,” Chanyeol order as he lifted up one sandwich up to Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun whined softly before taking the sandwich with his slim fingers. Baekhyun stared at the sandwich slightly before biting into his sandwich slowly, chewing his food as he thought out his words properly.

                He swallowed before smiling softly, looking at Chanyeol before speaking in a slightly strong tone. He didn’t want it to waver though Baekhyun could hear it waver every time Kyungsoo’s name was mention and it was mentioned a lot.  “Kyungsoo and I dated in High School. We both went to college, but around our freshmen year, there was an audition open for Stardust Entertainment and we both tried out. I didn’t make it. They said I was missing something, the wow factor,” Baekhyun paused. “I really wanted to be an Idol,” Baekhyun whispered before sighing once more, dropping his sandwich onto the plate beside Chanyeol’s half eaten one. “Anyways, Kyungsoo did well and he was recruited. Kyungsoo didn’t really care if he became an Idol or not, but he dropped out of college and perused the career because they promised him a lot. Once he debuted he was loved instantly and soon after he started to get busier and busier. I became an afterthought. Then he slept with one of his background dancers. I didn’t find out about it until Kyungsoo was spotted by Dispatch doing the walk of shame. I called him about it, and he told me straight up what happen and I broke down and broke up with him. After college I became a lyricist for Cabi Entertainment their rival company and I bumped into Kyungsoo and one thing led to another. We had sex and decided to give us another round.”

                “And it didn’t work, I am guessing…”

                “No,” Baekhyun concluded. “Honestly speaking…I wanted to give us another round…but anyways…Wendy…go!”

                Chanyeol eyes widened at the change of topic and he couldn’t deny he was kind of annoyed with the change of story. He truly wanted to talk about Kyungsoo with Baekhyun but it didn’t seem to matter because Baekhyun switched the topic so fast. He let it go though. “Wendy and I were fine with each other but she met a guy she was being an Escort for and she just fell in love with him. Fell out of love with me. I didn’t take it to the heart because I kind of expected it. She was getting really chummy with the guy and I knew it was over once I saw her telling him in a text that she loved him. So we broke up. It wasn’t hurtful or anything.”

                “Would you give her a second chance if she asked?” Baekhyun asked.

                “No because I have a theory that I go by.” Baekhyun hummed lightly as he stared at Chanyeol with interested. “If you loved the first guy, you wouldn’t have fell for the second. Simple as that. She didn’t love me as much as she claimed and if she didn’t love me, with me trying my hardest and giving her my all, I am not sure if we could work out the second time.”

                “Do you think Kyungsoo and me deserve to go a third round or are we bound to fail?” Baekhyun whisper softly. He didn’t know why he asked Chanyeol but he now that he understood Chanyeol’s mindset, he kind of wanted to know what Chanyeol thought about Kyungsoo and his relationship. Was Baekhyun being stupid for having faith? “I have faith…Kyungsoo…doesn’t…”

                “Uhm…” Chanyeol hummed softly, looking up at the dark blue sky above him before smiling gently as he spoke in the soft tone he could concur. “No, because if Kyungsoo doesn’t have faith in you, or the relationship, he won’t apply it himself. For a relationship to work both people need to do their part. When it came to Wendy and me, Wendy didn’t do her part so it failed. The first time you guys dated, Kyungsoo didn’t apply himself so it failed and the second time, I am not sure what happen, but assuming he half assed the relationship again. Nothing in the world gets done when you don’t apply yourself and a relationship is just one of those many things. You having faith isn’t enough, because at the end, you would be depressed and tired of trying to keep something going that doesn’t matter to the other person.”

                “Right…” Baekhyun agreed softly. “That’s make sense.”

                Chanyeol nodded his head slowly before turning to Baekhyun with tired eyes, he whisper softly, “I say no too because I kind of don’t want Kyungsoo to have you. I kind of like you being single and ready to mingle.”

                Baekhyun scoffed, “Why?”

                “Because I like when you mingle with me.”

✦


End file.
